O Cálice de Fogo e a Revolução Jovem
by catchingafallingstar
Summary: Pequena estória em quatro capítulos. Competir no Torneio Tri-Bruxo? Basta! Harry Potter não está mais a fim de aceitar passivamente todos os problemas que não param de aparecer em sua vida. De agora em diante, ele irá agir como achar melhor, doa a quem doer!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Reclusão e Revolta**

Ontem foi Halloween e, como costuma ocorrer em Hogwarts, um dia de surpresas. Após a escolha dos três participantes do recém-reinstalado Torneio Tri-Bruxo, um quarto nome foi emitido pelo Cálice de Fogo, para surpresa de (quase) todos os presentes à cerimônia: Harry Potter.

O tímido garoto, já tão marcado por fatos estranhos e heroicos em sua vida, mais uma vez foi arrastado para o centro dos acontecimentos contra a sua vontade. Ele buscou explicar aos adultos organizando o torneio que não queria participar, não intentara de nenhuma forma entrar no torneio e queria que eles achassem uma saída para que ele não tivesse que participar. Tudo em vão! O Cálice de Fogo era um juiz imparcial e absoluto sobre o assunto, e o garoto, uma vez selecionado, estava amarrado ao torneio por um contrato mágico inquebrável, sob pena de perder sua magia, ou mesmo sua vida.

Com mais esse enorme peso sobre suas costas, era normal que Harry Potter não se sentisse muito feliz ou sociável no momento. No entanto, Alvo Dumbledore jamais esperara pelo total desaparecimento do garoto. Pesquisas realizadas durante o dia mostraram que o menino não dormira em seu quarto nem participara de nenhuma aula ou de nenhuma refeição no Grande Salão. Mais ainda, ninguém o vira desde que ele deixara a pequena câmara anexa ao Grande Salão onde a necessidade de sua participação no torneio lhe fora explicada.

As proteções existentes no castelo e sob controle de Dumbledore garantiam que o menino não tentara deixar a escola, mas onde estaria ele? Buscas realizadas o dia todo por professores, prefeitos, élfos, retratos e fantasmas mostraram-se todas infrutíferas. Harry Potter havia simplesmente desaparecido, e ninguém era capaz de encontra-lo. Nem mesmo seus dois melhores amigos tinham qualquer pista sobre seu paradeiro.

-o0o-

Harry Potter já sofrera todo tipo de fama em Hogwarts durante sua curta estada lá. De herói e prodígio (um patrono corporal aos 13 anos de idade!) a herdeiro de Salazar, perseguidor de nascidos-trouxas e próximo Senhor Obscuro em treinamento. Novamente, sua reputação atingia um mínimo, duas semanas depois de seu nome ter sido selecionado como o quarto participante em um torneio entre três escolas.

Em Grifinória, seu ex-melhor amigo Ron Weasley contava a todos que se aproximassem como ele fora traído pelo Menino-Que-Sobrevivera, como Potter havia utilizado magia negra para incluir seu nome no torneio, e como, ao descobrir a real extensão do perigo a que se submetera, se acovardara e fugira. Lufa-lufa estava chocada com a pretenciosa intromissão do menino em um torneio destinado a magos e bruxas maiores de idade, e os danos que suas ações causaram ao (raro) momento de glória que a casa merecia pela seleção de Cedric Diggory como campeão de Hogwarts. Sonserina acusava Potter de, em sua busca por fama e glória, ter finalmente cometido um erro sério, abocanhando mais do que era capaz de lidar. Era difícil saber o que os Corvinais pensavam, já que eles continuavam com seus narizes mergulhados em livros e pouco conversavam.

Potter continuava desaparecido, apesar de todos os esforços utilizados em sua busca. Ele faltara à cerimônia de Pesagem das Varinhas, e a imprensa (em particular a famosa repórter Rita Skeeter) não o poupou pela afronta percebida. Uma sequência de artigos levantava todo tipo de dúvidas sobre o menino: sobre sua coragem, sua vaidade, sua saúde mental, sua real participação na derrota de Voldemort e até sua masculinidade.

No entanto, a seleção e posterior sumiço de Harry Potter não foram as únicas mudanças a ocorrerem na escola. Outra mudança, mais sútil e envolvendo um número menor de pessoas, foi aos poucos sendo notada pelos envolvidos, e trouxe muita alegria à parcela mais sofrida e perseguida dos alunos.

Luna Lovegood, por exemplo, era a menina mais suave e gentil que você poderia conhecer. Mesmo assim, ela continuamente sofria de abusos apenas pelo fato de ser um pouco excêntrica. Com um grande poder de observação, ela se tornou a primeira a perceber essa outra mudança sutil pela qual Hogwarts estava passando. Também pudera, ela era diariamente vítima de peças traiçoeiras e maliciosas, e raramente encontrava as roupas e materiais de que precisava, de modo que, quando conseguiu chegar ao final de um dia ainda totalmente vestida e sem notar a falta de uma única de suas poucas posses, ela resolveu fazer uma prece pelo bem-estar e felicidade de São Potter, o padroeiro das vítimas de bullying.

Susana Bones era uma prova de que toda moeda tem duas faces. Seu desenvolvimento foi precoce, e a fada-dos-seios havia sido extremamente generosa com a meiga e tímida ruivinha. Mas o seu corpo tão bem desenvolvido incitou inveja nas outras garotas, e uma obsessão doentia em certos meninos. Susana viu-se obrigada a vestir-se de uma forma que minimizava suas curvas, e fechar-se ainda mais em sua concha, para evitar a excessiva e indesejada atenção que sua beleza atraia. Ainda assim, ela ainda constantemente tinha que (quase literalmente) lutar para se esquivar do assédio dos garotos mais atrevidos... até que esses garotos, por uma série de pequenos e incompreensíveis acidentes, resolveram que a perseguição à bem-provida ruivinha era um pouco perigosa demais.

Tracy Davis era, de certa forma, uma anomalia. Uma meio-sangue em Sonserina. E seus companheiros de casa não a deixavam esquecer. Apenas sua amizade com Dafne Greengrass, herdeira de uma poderosa família puro-sangue, havia salvado a espirituosa Tracy de ser vítima de abusos. O problema é que sua amiga Dafne estava agora experimentando problemas semelhantes ao da senhorita Bones, a ponto de muitos dos alunos mais velhos, até então mantidos distantes por medo das possíveis consequências de incomodar a poderosa família Greengrass, começarem a pensar se os benefícios não superariam os riscos. Por alguma estranha mas feliz razão, os mais exacerbados entre eles andaram necessitando da ajuda regular de madame Pomfrey, e a pressão sobre as duas meninas diminuiu consideravelmente.

Esses são apenas alguns exemplos. A verdade é que havia muita violência, física e verbal, ocorrendo em Hogwarts pelas mais triviais razões: meninos abusando de meninas, os mais velhos dos mais novos, os mais fortes sobre os mais fracos, os mais ricos sobre os mais pobres, os mais puros-de-sangue sobre qualquer possível imperfeição, os mais belos zombando dos menos belos... Qualquer diferença entre duas pessoas (e elas sempre existiam) podia virar motivo para uma delas tentar humilhar a outra.

-o0o-

Finalmente chegara o dia da primeira prova do Torneio Tri-Bruxo.

Alvo Dumbledore estava uma pilha de nervos. Harry Potter continuava desaparecido, e só ele sabia da importância daquele garoto para o mundo mágico em eventos ainda por vir. Nenhuma pista, nenhum indício sobre onde o menino poderia estar escondido. Se ele não participasse da prova, tudo estaria perdido, todos os seus planos ruiriam, e Voldemort teria caminho aberto para impor seu julgo sobre o mundo mágico. Mesmo que o garoto aparecesse, despreparado, angustiado e sem saber o que o esperar daquela prova, ele estaria correndo sério risco de não sobreviver, e a situação seria igualmente catastrófica.

Caminhando junto com os demais juízes do Torneio para a tenda dos campeões, as esperanças de Alvo estavam em um mínimo histórico. No interior do castelo e por todo caminho até o estádio ele dispusera todos os elementos à sua disposição para tentar localizar o menino, novamente sem sucesso. Não é para menos que o velho mago foi incapaz de esconder sua surpresa ao entrar na tenda dos campeões. Ali, isolado a um canto, estava a causa de todas as suas preocupações: Harry Potter finalmente reaparecera!

"Harry, meu garoto, que bom vê-lo!" disse o diretor ao garoto, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta nem pôde prosseguir, porque Ludo Bagman já iniciava o processo de seleção das tarefas de cada competidor.

Harry, deixado por último, nem se preocupou em se aproximar de Bagman.

"Okay, número quatro e o Rabo-córneo Húngaro. Pode ficar com seu brinquedinho" disse ele voltando para o fundo da tenda, colocando o máximo de pessoas entre ele e Dumbledore.

'Ele me odeia por ter que participar do concurso' pensou Alvo. 'Deve estar pensando que não quis ajuda-lo. Mas pelo menos ele está aqui agora e eu terei uma chance de persuadi-lo a voltar ao normal.'

-o0o-

Finalmente chegou a vez de Harry Potter ser chamado à arena, para ser recebido por imensa vaia pela grande maioria dos presentes, envenenados pelas contínuas calúnias publicadas na imprensa.

O garoto ignorou toda aquela manifestação de desprezo, caminhando resolutamente à tribuna do júri. Parando ali na frente dos juízes, ele gritou para o senhor Crouch, um dos representantes do Ministério: "Chegaram a uma decisão sobre minha requisição?"

Crouch, visivelmente nervoso, levantou-se e respondeu em alto e bom som: "Sim, senhor Potter. Em uma reunião extraordinária do Wizengamot essa manhã..."

"QUÊ?!" gritou Dumbledore, temendo pelo pior.

"...foi decretado que Harry James Potter, em virtude de sua seleção como participante do Torneio Tri-Bruxo, seja declarado emancipado..."

"NÃO!" gritou Dumbledore, apoplético.

"...e, para todos os efeitos, reconhecido como um cidadão completo, com todos os direitos e responsabilidades decorrentes" concluiu Crouch, retirando de suas vestes alguns pergaminhos, fazendo um deles flutuar até o menino.

"Como chefe do Wizengamot eu repudio e nego essa decisão!" gritou Dumbledore, em visível estado de fúria.

"A decisão foi unânime e ratificada pelo próprio Ministro!" respondeu Crouch. "É definitiva e irrevogável."

Percebendo o desejo de Dumbledore em continuar discutindo o assunto, e para evitar que dois poderosos membros do governo debatessem em frente ao público, Bagman intercedeu rapidamente: "Nosso último competidor inicia sua tarefa... AGORA!"

Harry, recebendo sua cópia do documento, ignorou o resto dos acontecimentos na tribuna, voltando à sua posição inicial à frente da abertura da tenda, de onde tinha uma visão privilegiada do dragão que devia enfrentar.

Um forte rugido do dragão calou a todos. Harry ignorou o dragão, e colocou seu pé direito sobre a base de sua coxa esquerda, ficando sobre um pé só. Para espanto de todos, ele em seguida colocou seu pé esquerdo sobre a base de sua coxa direita, ficando ali flutuando no ar, sentado, pernas cruzadas.

Murmúrios de espanto subiam da plateia, mas o menino continuou ignorando o ambiente, fechando seus olhos e estendendo seus braços à frente, em extrema concentração. Segundos depois, seu objetivo para aquela tarefa, o ovo dourado, estava ali em suas mãos, sem que ninguém conseguisse imaginar como ou por quê.

O garoto então voltou a estar sobre seus pés, e caminhou novamente até a tribuna.

"Algo mais?" perguntou ele ao chegar mais perto.

"Harry, meu garoto, como você conseguiu seu ovo? Poderia nos explicar?" perguntou Dumbledore, visivelmente atônito com a demonstração que acabara de presenciar.

"Mágica" respondeu o menino com um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro.

"Que tipo de mágica?" perguntou madame Maxime.

"Avançada" respondeu Harry, seu sorriso crescendo visivelmente.

"Garoto, você vai responder nossas perguntas corretamente ou receberá zeros!" bufou Karkaroff, indignado com a insolência de Potter.

"De fato, senhor Potter, não podemos julgar adequadamente sua tarefa sem mais detalhes sobre a forma como a completou" decretou Crouch.

"Não é meu problema que os juízes escolhidos sejam incompetentes para compreender e avaliar o que viram" respondeu Harry, dando as costas à tribuna e caminhando para a tenda.

"HARRY! ESPERE! TEMOS MUITO QUE CONVERSAR!" gritou Dumbledore, correndo para alcançar seu irreverente e indisciplinado aluno.

Foi em vão. Chegando à tenda Dumbledore percebeu que Harry não estava lá. Uma rápida consulta com madame Pomfrey indicou que o menino se recusara a ser atendido e saíra imediatamente pela entrada oposta da tenda. Uma rápida caminhada depois o diretor confirmava seu temor: Harry desaparecera novamente e não deixara nenhum rastro indicando para onde teria ido.

Ainda não se dando por vencido, Dumbledore sacou sua varinha e começou a lançar alguns feitiços pelo caminho que levava ao castelo, tentando descobrir a presença do garoto mesmo sob a proteção daquela maravilhosa capa de invisibilidade que ele tinha a seu dispor. Para sua consternação, não encontrou nada! 'O que teria acontecido?' pensou ele. 'Será que Harry descobriu os feitiços que coloquei na capa para poder localizá-lo mesmo quando ele a estivesse usando, ou ele simplesmente escolheu outro caminho para voltar ao castelo?'

O diretor tentou um pouco mais seus feitiços em outras direções, mas já desanimado pela dianteira que o menino tinha sobre ele. 'Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. Como encontra-lo?'

-o0o-

Dezembro chegara ao norte da Escócia, trazendo ainda mais neve e frio naquele ano do que o normal. Harry Potter ainda continuava desaparecido, não tendo sido avistado desde a primeira tarefa do Torneio Tri-Bruxo.

Em uma pequena sala abandonada no quarto andar, não muito longe da biblioteca, um pequeno grupo de meninas se reunia. Exceto por serem todas garotas, apenas outra característica as unia: foram todas vítimas de abusos que recentemente pararam, provavelmente pela interferência de Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera.

Algumas estavam lá por sua beleza, que chamara excessiva atenção da população masculina (e mais agressiva) da escola, como era o caso de Victoria Frobisher e Astoria Greengrass. Outras exatamente pelo contrário, como Eloise Midgen ou Magda Blatchey. Outras por sua ascendência, como Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode (acusada de ter sangue de trasgo ou gigante em sua ascendência) e as gêmeas Carrow (acusadas de serem fruto de uma relação incestuosa entre irmãos) e várias nascidas-trouxa. Outras, por serem estrangeiras (Patils e Su Li), ou pobres (Ginny Weasley e Morag McDougal), ou simplesmente excêntricas (Luna Lovegood e Lilith Moon).

Até a realização da primeira tarefa, essas meninas estavam simplesmente gratas pela iniciativa de Harry Potter em protegê-las. Depois de verem o menino não só sair ileso de seu confronto contra um enorme dragão, mas ainda cumprir a tarefa no menor tempo e com a melhor demonstração de poder e segurança entre os competidores, apenas para receber a menor nota entre os quatro, as garotas agora pensavam em duas coisas: encontrar formas de retribuir ao menino pelo que ele já fizera por elas, e descobrir se ele poderia ajuda-las a aprender a se defenderem por si mesmas.

O problema delas, como de muitos outros, entre eles o Ministro e o diretor Dumbledore, era o completo desaparecimento do garoto. Para surpresa de todas, foi Luna Lovegood quem resolveu a questão, e isso com uma ideia tão simples que chocou a todas. A loirinha simplesmente escreveu uma mensagem relatando a gratidão delas pela ajuda recebida, e o desejo delas em aprender mais e retribuir como pudessem por aquela ajuda. Cada uma delas então assinou a pequena missiva e Luna então se levantou e, se dirigindo ao espaço vazio à sua frente, declarou cuidadosamente: "Eu tenho aqui uma importante mensagem para Harry Potter. Poderia um de vocês que tem zelado por nós levar essa mensagem a ele?"

Nem bem a menina terminou de falar quando o pergaminho desapareceu de sua mão e ela voltou a se sentar com as companheiras.

"Como você sabia que isso funcionaria, Luna?" perguntou Hermione, a mais angustiada com o desaparecimento do garoto.

"Não sabia" respondeu Luna com um sorriso. "Por outro lado, é algo tão simples e fácil de tentar, então por que não?"

Antes que mais qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, as meninas se espantaram ao ver uma porta surgir onde antes havia um sólido muro de pedras. A porta então se abriu lentamente, e as mais corajosas dentre elas logo estavam em pé e se dirigindo a ela. Uma voz, que Hermione e Gina logo confirmaram como sendo a de Harry para as demais, as convidou a entrar.

Após passarem por um pequeno corredor, as meninas se depararam com um cenário intrigante. Uma piscina em Hogwarts! Uma sala enorme, as três outras paredes em vidro, do chão ao teto. Na metade mais próxima da porta, o chão estava coberto com algo que as meninas de puro-sangue julgaram ser uma pele branca, macia, felpuda e gigantesca. As nascidas-trouxa reconheceram o material como fibra sintética, mas ficaram igualmente impressionadas com a pureza daquele branco e a maciez daquele revestimento. Sobre o revestimento, assentos de um estilo futurista, mas extremamente práticos e confortáveis, circundavam duas amplas mesas baixas cobertas por jarras de sucos diversos, bandejas de petiscos e vasilhas com frutas.

Na metade mais distante da porta, uma grande piscina tomava quase todo o espaço, com um trampolim próximo da janela oposta à porta, enquanto na parte mais rasa a piscina era feita de degraus no solo facilitando a saída. Um armário aberto a um lado continha um bom suplemento de toalhas e robes de banho, todos brancos e de aparência fofíssima.

Vendo a roupa de Harry disposta ao lado da porta, a maciez do piso e o calor que fazia na sala, as meninas passaram a se livrar de sapatos, meias, gravatas, robes e pulôveres, colocando-se mais a vontade. Uma delas, claro que foi Luna, exagerou um pouco e ficou apenas de calcinha, e correu para a piscina, gritando "Me segura!" para um surpreso garoto que vinha caminhando lentamente para a parte rasa.

A desembaraçada menina correu e pulou sobre o garoto, que fez o possível para segurar Luna acima da água, mesmo à custa de cair de costas na água, a menina solidamente se prendendo a ele com seus braços abraçando o pescoço dele, e as pernas delas ao redor de sua cintura.

Os dois acabaram mergulhando por um instante, mas logo Harry conseguiu firmar os pés no chão da piscina e levantar a si e a sua intrépida carga, apenas para novamente se assustar com a veemência da bronca que Hermione lhe deu: "Harry James Potter, guarde essas suas mãos bobas para si!"

Foi só então que Harry percebeu que, para que Luna não escorregasse de sua posição, suas mãos haviam deslizado para um local macio e fácil de segurar naquela posição, mas não tradicionalmente tocado em público.

Harry imediatamente soltou Luna, mas antes que ele pudesse começar a gaguejar uma desculpa incoerente (mas não antes que ele enrubescesse como um tomate), a pequena loirinha se voltou para Hermione e começou a caminhar na direção da mesma, dedo em riste, dizendo em voz forte: "Hermione Jane Granger, em primeiro lugar o que Harry e eu fazemos juntos é um assunto entre nós no qual você não tem direito de opinar. Em segundo lugar, é óbvio que Harry não agiu daquela forma de propósito, foi apenas uma reação natural à situação em que eu o coloquei. Em terceiro lugar, eu não ligo a mínima para convenções sociais, gostei de abraçar e ser tocada por ele, e você sabe muito bem que Harry é incapaz de fazer mal a quem quer que seja a não ser que alguém esteja em sério perigo se ele não agir. Em quarto lugar, essa sua mania de querer corrigir e direcionar o comportamento de outras pessoas para seguir os SEUS preceitos morais e conceitos de certo e errado é justamente a razão de você ter tido tão poucas amizades reais em sua vida. Você precisa parar com essa mania imediatamente se quiser ser aceita pelos demais. Isso não quer dizer que você deva abandonar seus princípios ou parar de defendê-los, apenas que você deve respeitar que cada pessoa tem a liberdade para agir como preferir, e o máximo que você pode fazer é oferecer sugestões e críticas, mas de forma alguma exigir ou mesmo esperar anuência, entendeu?"

Devidamente admoestada, a expressão de Hermione passou de indignação e revolta para uma de submissão e humilhação. Chegando finalmente em frente de Hermione, Luna a abraçou ternamente dizendo com suavidade: "Hermione, você pode ser uma pessoa fantástica e muito querida por todos. Seu coração é enorme e seu senso de honra, justiça e lealdade é uma dádiva fantástica. Tudo o que você precisa para se tornar a melhor amiga de todas nós é aparar algumas arestas que causam conflitos. Tenho certeza que Harry percebeu também esse seu enorme potencial e é por isso que ele preza tanto sua amizade."

Ainda abraçada a Luna, Hermione olhou para Harry como que suplicando que ele confirmasse as palavras da loirinha, o que ele fez com um aceno de sua cabeça e um grande sorriso.

Aquele episódio incômodo encerrado, logo as garotas deram vazão à sua curiosidade com uma série de perguntas: "Que lugar é esse?", "Onde fica?", "É aqui que você tem se escondido?", "Como você pegou o ovo do dragão?" e muitas mais.

Harry ergueu uma mão para por uma pausa nas perguntas, vestiu um roupão e trouxe outro para Luna, que o agradeceu com um sorriso. A seguir, convidou a todas para que se instalassem nos confortáveis assentos ocupando o centro de um pequeno sofá, Hermione a um lado e Luna ao outro, e ofereceu para que se servissem do conteúdo sobre as mesinhas centrais.

"Acho melhor eu contar o que andou ocorrendo desde o Halloween, depois vocês podem fazer algumas perguntas" disse ele enquanto as meninas começavam a se servir, ansiosas por experimentarem muitos daqueles itens que ainda não conheciam.

"Harry" questionou Gina timidamente, "não seria melhor contar toda sua estória desde que você veio para Hogwarts? Hermione deve ter participado de tudo, e eu sei um pouco por Ron e... você sabe... mas não acho que o resto de nós saiba exatamente o que aconteceu."

Luna virou-se para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Harry e pedir com cuidado: "Talvez o melhor fosse se pudéssemos ouvir toda sua história, Harry."

A reação do garoto deixou claro que ele não estava muito à vontade com aquela ideia, mas Hermione, com ajuda das demais meninas, pressionou e aos poucos venceu a resistência dele, embora tendo que conceder que ele fosse vago em algumas partes. Nem de longe ele pôde ser tão vago quanto gostaria com sua descrição de sua vida com os Dursleys, elas simplesmente perceberam que algo muito errado ocorria ali e o forçaram a contar pelo menos parte do que tivera que suportar em seus anos aos cuidados daquela estranha e opressiva família. Foi um momento muito emotivo para todos, com muitas lágrimas derramadas, mas também muito apoio recebido pelo menino, que muito o ajudou a superar não só a dor de narrar aqueles fatos como a dor de tê-los vivido.

"Eu gostaria... será que podemos concordar em manter tudo isso em segredo, por favor?" perguntou Harry inseguro, após recuperar-se um pouco da carga emocional pela qual passou.

Luna resolveu aquela questão rapidamente. Pegando a sua varinha de sua posição em sua orelha direita, ela rapidamente prestou um juramento mágico prometendo guardar tudo que Harry e as garotas do grupo discutiram ou viessem a discutir como segredo, terminando perguntando as demais: "Quem vai fazer o juramento e quem acha melhor ir embora agora?"

Nenhuma delas deixou de fazer o juramento. Entre a curiosidade, a imensidão do que já havia sido revelado até o momento, a certeza de que muito mais estava por vir e a gratidão pelo esforço do garoto em protege-las, seria impossível recusar.

Harry, com ajuda de Hermione para dar uma visão mais correta das proezas que o tímido garoto insistia em minimizar, então contou o resto de sua história a partir da chegada de sua primeira carta de Hogwarts. Com os constantes acréscimos de Hermione e todos os detalhes adicionais necessários para que as garotas pudessem ter a perfeita compreensão de tudo, foram quase quatro horas de narrativa com duas paradas para uso das instalações sanitárias que Harry fez surgir aparentemente do nada para que chegassem ao último Halloween e sua inesperada inclusão no Torneio Tri-Bruxo. As garotas até tentaram incluir algumas perguntas sobre aquele estranho e maravilhoso aposento onde estavam reunidos, especialmente quando Harry criou os banheiros e modificou um pouco o ambiente para torna-lo ainda mais confortável, mas o garoto convenceu-as a esperarem que o assunto surgisse naturalmente na história.

Foi difícil manter as perguntas, a fúria e a indignação de lado em alguns momentos da história. Primeiro-anistas cumprindo detenção na Floresta Proibida? Voldemort ainda vivo e possuindo um professor? Pedra Filosofal escondida em Hogwarts atrás de proteções que crianças foram capazes de transpor? Um basilisco gigante fazendo vítimas na escola sem ninguém perceber? Um animago vivendo anos com uma família mágica, passando a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts, e ninguém desconfia? O herdeiro de uma importante família enviado a Azkaban sem julgamento? E nada disso chegando ao conhecimento do Ministério e seus órgãos nem da imprensa? E o que teria acontecido a Dumbledore para permitir tudo isso? Ficou senil, louco, incompetente ou virou um ditador em seu pequeno reino?

Mas havia muito a ser contado, e era melhor obter toda informação antes de pensar em como delatar ou consertar tamanha bagunça.

"Eu consegui, com o senhor Crouch, uma cópia do regulamento do Torneio, e procurei uma sala desocupada para estudar o material antes de retornar para Grifinória" comentou o menino. "Eu sabia que a recepção geral da escola seria no mínimo fria, talvez mesmo inamistosa, e eu precisava de algum tempo para entender toda aquela situação e planejar o que fazer."

"Foi bom você não ter ido direto para Grifinória, Harry" comentou Hermione. "Ron estava agindo como um idiota completo, tentando convencer a todos que você havia trapaceado para entrar no Torneio e traíra completamente a amizade de vocês não revelando nada para ele."

"Hermione entrou em uma violenta discussão com meu irmão, Harry" comentou Gina. "Ela o defendeu o quanto pôde, mas você conhece como a maioria do pessoal por aqui é. Muitos estavam já de início propensos a pensar o pior de você, e as palavras de Ron surtiram bastante efeito em sustentar essa posição, pelo menos de início."

"Gina também tentou ajudar, Harry" voltou a comentar Hermione. "Enquanto eu tentava convencer o pessoal de Grifinória de que Ron estava totalmente errado, ela ficou do lado de fora da Sala Comum o quanto pôde, tentando avisá-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo antes que você entrasse despreparado."

Harry ficou feliz com a reação das duas meninas, e expressou sua gratidão abraçando uma depois a outra. Hermione estava pasma, era a primeira vez que ela via Harry tomar a iniciativa de um contato carinhoso. O olhar que ela trocou com Gina logo fez com que a esperta ruivinha percebesse também o real tamanho daquele pequeno gesto.

Foi naquele momento que perceberam que algumas das garotas mais novas estavam realmente cansadas e não aguentariam muito mais. A pequena Amanda Becker já havia sucumbido ao sono, e usava Susana Bones como travesseiro. Harry teve que desviar de sua mente um pensamento de inveja quando percebeu qual a parte de Susana que servia de travesseiro para a menina. Ao invés, resolver sugerir uma pausa: "Talvez fosse melhor pararmos por aqui. Eu posso criar portas levando direto à sala comum de vocês, ou posso modificar essa sala para criar camas..."

"Uma cama!" respondeu Luna. "Que tal uma única cama gigante para todas nós?"

"Não sei, Luna" comentou Hermione preocupada. Com um rápido feitiço ela checou o horário. "São três e meia da manhã! Oh, estamos fritas!"

"Se formos para nossas salas comuns, corremos o risco de fazer barulho e acordar alguém, e aí teremos muito que explicar" comentou Flora Carrow.

"Mas se não formos podemos ser punidas por não termos respeitado o toque de recolher!" contrapôs Hermione.

"Na verdade não" comentou Dafne. "Só podemos ser punidas se formos encontradas fora de nossos aposentos durante o toque de recolher. Ficando aqui ou indo direto daqui para nossos aposentos, das duas formas não corremos riscos de sermos encontradas fora delas."

"Acho que devemos ficar aqui, como sugeriu Luna" comentou Susana. "Mais duas acabaram de pegar no sono, será difícil transportá-las. E aqui evitamos acordar companheiras de quarto e ter que responder perguntas indiscretas... e talvez maliciosas."

"Mas... e nossas camas?" perguntou Victoria. "Não irão perceber que não dormimos nelas?"

"Eu posso cuidar disso" disse Harry.

E cuidou, com ajuda de alguns élfos domésticos que reviraram as camas de forma que parecessem terem sido usadas. Hermione estava prestes a começar uma cruzada em favor das pobres criaturinhas exploradas pelos magos e bruxas, mas concordou (na verdade, foi forçada) em deixar a discussão do tópico para a manhã seguinte.

Harry modificou a área da piscina fazendo-a sumir, substituída por uma imensa cama baixa de oito por doze metros. Criou em seguida uma enorme cortina separando os dois ambientes e ajudou a flutuar as meninas já adormecidas para a cama. Quando estava para fechar as cortinas para dar privacidade às garotas, pensando em usar um dos sofás para si mesmo, várias mãos o impediram e o puxaram para a cama.

Vestido apenas em um calção de banho, Harry tentou ocupar o mínimo espaço possível e manter-se o mais afastado possível das meninas. Para seu desespero, o pobre menino foi incapaz de convencer suas hóspedes de que aquilo seria o melhor a fazer. Acordou horas depois em uma verdadeira bagunça de corpos e membros entrelaçados; mais vermelho que o cabelo de Gina; confuso, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo privilegiado e embaraçado, como se tivesse sido admitido ao Paraíso ignorando completamente as regras e costumes do local.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Conspiração e Subversão**

Todos finalmente acordados e prontos para o novo dia, os jovens voltaram a se reunir na metade do aposento que era uma imensa sala de estar. Era visível nos olhos das meninas o desejo de passarem logo à discussão de tudo o que descobriram; por isso Harry alimentou-se rapidamente enquanto elas terminavam de se arrumar e, enquanto elas apreciavam o desjejum, procurou terminar rapidamente sua história. Afinal, eram apenas umas poucas semanas passadas desde o Halloween.

"Depois que consegui a cópia do regulamento com Crouch, eu busquei um lugar calmo para estudar as regras e pensar em como lidar com toda essa carga. O regulamento especifica claramente que apenas maiores de idade ainda estudantes poderiam participar. Foi daí que tirei a ideia de forçar o Ministério a me reconhecer como adulto, ou pelo menos como menor emancipado, ou eu deixaria o Cálice tomar minha magia e voltaria para o mundo normal. Eu escrevi uma carta para Crouch, e nela expliquei que Dumbledore agia como meu guardião mágico e certamente se colocaria contrário à minha emancipação. Também expliquei como meus guardiões no mundo trouxa certamente adorariam se livrarem de mim. O resultado vocês viram na primeira prova: Crouch conseguiu autorização dos Dursleys e do Wizengamot para aprovar minha emancipação, deixando Dumbledore fora de tudo..."

"Mas, Harry," protestou Hermione. "Dumbledore..."

"Discussões depois, Hermione" interrompeu Susana. "Dumbledore não é o santo que ele quer que todos pensem que ele seja."

Hermione bufou indignada, mas calou-se, deixando a narrativa prosseguir.

"Outro ponto importante presente no regulamento é o de que os campeões ficam automaticamente aprovados no ano em que competem, e isentos de assistirem aulas, entregarem dever de casa ou prestar exames. Com minha participação no Torneio confirmada pelas autoridades, estou automaticamente aprovado para cursar o quinto ano, tendo apenas que competir nas três provas."

"Não vai participar do baile de Natal, então?" perguntou Astória, fazendo um beicinho simulando contrariedade que deixou o tímido garoto preocupado com sua inabilidade em confirmar que não com medo de decepcionar uma garota tão... 'Aff' pensou ele, 'como ela pode ser tão irresistível sem nem fazer força? É isso o que o pessoal chama de charme? Ou será isso o que chamam de efeitos hormonais?'

Harry até tentou gaguejar uma resposta, mas a própria Astória o tirou da encrenca: "Os três primeiros anos não podem participar a menos que convidados pelos mais velhos. Se Harry não quer ir, podíamos fazer nosso próprio baile aqui, não é?" disse ela, buscando apoio das outras meninas mais jovens. Recebendo acenos afirmativos, ela voltou à carga contra Harry: "Então, Harry, o que acha de fazermos nosso próprio baile?"

"Eu não sei dançar" disse ele acabrunhado, mas para felicidade geral de sua plateia, rapidamente completou: "Mas pode ser divertido aprender..."

"Combinado então, teremos um baile aqui. Ainda bem que não aceitei o convite de Ernie" respondeu Susana.

"Oh, céus, eu prometi ir com Viktor ao baile!" exclamou Hermione.

"Krum? Viktor Krum convidou você, Hermione?" perguntou Tracy curiosa.

Hermione confirmou, e era aparente que ela agora estava em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Harry e as meninas rapidamente a convenceram a ir com Krum. Primeiro, era uma oportunidade única: a companhia de uma celebridade estrangeira mundialmente famosa. Segundo, era uma forma de exibir a criação de laços de amizades internacionais que o Torneio deveria facilitar. Terceiro, era uma forma de todos ficarem sabendo o que aconteceria no baile. Quarto, era uma forma de evitar suspeitas de que ela tivesse informações sobre Harry, diminuindo a chance de que Dumbledore ou algum oficial do Ministério a interrogasse. Quinto, para selar a decisão, Harry prometeu que poderiam fazer um segundo baile no dia dos namorados, no qual ela poderia participar.

Assunto resolvido, Harry prosseguiu com a narrativa: "Bom, tendo descoberto que eu poderia me esconder de todos, exceto pelas provas do Torneio, a primeira questão era: onde? Aqui a resposta era fácil, eu tinha acesso a um local que ninguém mais em Hogwarts poderia acessar: a Câmara dos Segredos. Isso, porém, trazia algumas novas questões, a principal delas sendo: como obter comida? Não achei que carne de basilisco fosse uma boa opção. Pensando um pouco, achei uma possível solução: Dobby."

"Harry! Não me diga..." voltou a interromper Hermione, mas Harry a deteve levantando sua mão e prosseguindo em sua narrativa.

"Dobby é meu funcionário agora e, mais importante, meu amigo. Hermione, esse não é o momento para essa discussão, mas você precisa aprender mais sobre os élfos antes de tentar lançar uma cruzada pela libertação deles. O assunto é bem mais complexo do que um simples caso de escravidão, Hermione. Por favor, logo que terminarmos posso arranjar para que um élfo explique tudo para você. Até lá, você nos faria o favor de deixar esse assunto de lado por enquanto? Por favor?"

Um pouco relutante, mas pressionada pelos olhares de todos, Hermione concedeu e Harry retomou a história.

"Eu chamei por Dobby e ele atendeu, e nós conversamos por um longo tempo. Logo eu descobria que Winky, a élfa que Crouch libertou durante a Copa de Quadribol, também estava aqui, mas em péssimo estado. Ela estava angustiada com sua situação, e continuamente embriagada. Ela não se adaptou a Hogwarts, queria uma família. E eu dei a ela essa família, mesmo que por enquanto eu seja o único membro dela. O caso dela me fez pensar em quantos élfos mais estariam por aí precisando de alguém que lhes desse um propósito de vida e a conexão que eles tanto precisavam. Algumas horas depois eu tinha a resposta. Dobby e Winky circularam o planeta em busca desses élfos carentes, e hoje eu tenho 76 élfos a meu dispor, embora a grande maioria deles seja ou muito jovem ou muito velha para trabalhar no ritmo normal deles."

"Harry, isso representa uma fortuna!" exclamou uma das gêmeas.

"Jamais venderei qualquer um deles... uh..."

"Héstia, Harry. Meu nome é Héstia Carrow. Essa é minha irmã Flora" respondeu ela.

"Certo, desculpe, vou levar algum tempo até guardar o nome de todas vocês" comentou Harry encabulado. "De qualquer modo, esses élfos já sofreram demais, e eu vou garantir que de agora em diante eles sejam felizes e bem-tratados. Os mais velhos foram dispensados de suas famílias simplesmente por não mais serem tão eficientes quanto eram no passado, e os mais jovens nasceram de élfos presos a famílias abusivas, e mantidos em segredo para não sofrerem o mesmo destino de seus pais. Comigo eles terão um destino melhor."

Nesse ponto Harry foi surpreendido por um beijo em sua bochecha e um abraço apertado.

"Oh, Harry, eu devia saber que você jamais abusaria dos élfos," comentou Hermione, quase em lágrimas. "Desculpe-me por pensar mal de você, eu deixei minhas emoções nublarem meu raciocínio."

Harry apenas sorriu agradecido e voltou ao ponto: "Bom, eu tinha então um lugar seguro onde ficar, e um exército de élfos prontos a me ajudar com o que quer que eu precisasse. Ao invés de decidir tudo sozinho, eu conversei com os élfos, e chegamos a uma lista de prioridades. A carcaça do basilisco e três peles descartadas em mudas foram vendidas, exceto por alguns itens que eles me aconselharam a guardar. Com isso, conseguimos mais de quatro milhões de galeões..."

As meninas ficaram chocadas ao ouvir aquela soma, principalmente as criadas no mundo mágico, que tinham uma melhor noção do (pequeno) tamanho da economia mágica. Harry queria dividir o dinheiro entre as vítimas, e foi severamente repreendido por sua excessiva generosidade. No final, foi concordado um prêmio de cem mil galeões cada para Colin, Justin, Hermione, Penélope e Gina, com Harry guardando o restante para si e para a futura luta contra Voldemort. Hermione e Gina imediatamente tentaram reverter seus prêmios para o menino, mas foram convencidas a aceitarem e guardarem o dinheiro, ao menos por enquanto.

"Entre todos aqueles élfos havia uma imensa gama de conhecimentos e especializações de que eu podia fazer uso. Fizemos uma completa investigação da Câmara, e descobrimos alguns segredos adicionais ali. Contarei a vocês os detalhes mais tarde. Dois deles tem grande conhecimento em magia curativa, e pelo menos seis são excelentes em poções. Eles estão me auxiliando a deixar para trás todo mal causado pelos meus... pelos Dursleys e por minhas aventuras aqui em Hogwarts. Comecei a me exercitar, e um regime de poções está me ajudando a atingir o ponto onde meu crescimento normal deveria estar. Os élfos também encontraram vários feitiços colocados em mim e minhas coisas. Nada muito grave, mas ainda assim preocupante: feitiços de localização e escuta; monitores de saúde e estado emocional; redirecionamento de correspondência, coisas assim, exceto por um deles que vou deixar para o final."

"Nada muito grave, Harry?" comentou Susana, que se levantou e passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, agitada. "Sua história toda é uma sucessão de crimes e mais crimes cometidos contra um menor que é herdeiro e único membro de uma importante família mágica!"

Harry também se levantou e, interceptando o caminho da ruivinha, abraçou-a ternamente.

"Obrigado, Susana, sua empatia significa muito para mim" disse ele depois que a menina se acalmou um pouco. Harry então tentou voltar a seu lugar, descobrindo que Susana ainda segurava sua mão. A menina então sorriu marotamente, o derrubou sentado no sofá e acomodou-se sentada de atravessado em seu colo. Olhando direto nos olhos do menino, ela afirmou categoricamente: "Você não está mais sozinho e não vai mais aceitar esse tipo de tratamento de ninguém, ouviu? Nós iremos cuidar de você. Vamos livrar você de toda essa bagunça onde o meteram e vamos fazer com que os responsáveis recebam a punição que merecem."

"Uh... obrigado, Susana... obrigado, todas vocês..." respondeu Harry novamente encabulado. O pobre garoto estava realmente perdido sobre o que fazer. Tinha uma das garotas mais cobiçadas da escola sentada em seu colo e não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, ou sabia mas não julgava conveniente, ou talvez não... Ele estava realmente confuso. E emocionado. Sentia seu coração batendo forte, sua respiração curta e rápida, um calor estranho percorrendo partes de seu corpo ciclicamente. Ter tantas pessoas manifestando amizade e carinho por ele era uma experiência totalmente nova. Ter tantas garotas à sua volta era intimidante. Ele sempre ansiara por ter amigos de sua idade, porque teria se contentado até agora apenas com Hermione e Ronald? Era estranho que ele não tivesse tentado se aproximar de mais pessoas. Teria havido algum motivo, alguma manipulação até?

"Harry!" chamou Susana, trazendo o garoto de volta à realidade. "Eu não vou quebrar se você gentilmente abraçar minha cintura" disse ela, pegando as mãos do menino, que ficaram flutuando no ar na incerteza de onde pousar, e fazendo-o abraça-la levemente.

Mais uma vez o menino sentiu-se corar. Para tentar fugir de suas inseguranças, Harry retomou a história, tentando evitar chamar atenção para seu embaraço: "Bom, voltando ao assunto, uh... Com tantos élfos a meu dispor implorando para que eu lhes arrumasse algo para fazer, eu fui inventando tarefas. Tivemos que entrar em um acordo com os élfos de Hogwarts, para evitar que nossas atividades chegassem aos ouvidos de Dumbledore, mas não foi tão difícil porque os élfos aqui de Hogwarts estão realmente descontentes com vários pontos. E um deles era exatamente o abuso que vocês vinham sofrendo." Voltando-se para sua amiga mais antiga ele disse em voz comovida: "Hermione, porque você nunca me contou nada sobre como a maioria do pessoal a trata aqui? Não é justo que você tenha que suportar toda essa carga sozinha."

"No meu caso foram apenas palavras, nomes feios destinados a magoar, mas eu já vim para cá acostumada com isso, Harry" respondeu a menina. "Casos como o de Susana ou Tracy são muito mais sérios, elas chegaram a ser atacadas fisicamente..."

"Sim, são mais sérios..." concordou Harry, antes de replicar "Mas isso de forma alguma minimiza a seriedade de seu caso e o fato de que nós dois já éramos amigos então..."

Hermione surpreendeu o garoto beijando-lhe a bochecha novamente. "Nós estamos todos juntos agora, e vamos resolver todos esses problemas juntos! Os meus, os seus, os delas todas... Está pronto para sua função de líder da próxima revolução mágica?"

"Não, de modo algum estou pronto..." respondeu Harry, "mas nem por isso vou deixar de fazer o que for preciso. E talvez uma revolução seja exatamente o que o mundo mágico precisa."

Harry então retomou e encerrou sua história. Contou como estava utilizando os élfos para pesquisa, espionagem e proteção contra os abusadores. Como foi um élfo que o fez flutuar na primeira tarefa do Torneio, e como foi outro élfo que recuperou o ovo dourado e o depositou em suas mãos, depois que ainda outro élfo descobrira sobre os dragões e a natureza da tarefa. Contou também como estava aprendendo o idioma e a forma de magia típica dos élfos, sem varinhas ou encantamentos, e como estava finalmente começando a ter algum sucesso nessas áreas. Só deixou de lado um único fato importante: a descoberta de que o professor de Defesa, Alastor Moody, era na verdade um impostor. E isso apenas porque sabia que seria muito difícil para elas comportarem-se normalmente na presença dele se elas soubessem que ele era de fato um Comensal, e isso poderia se revelar perigoso caso Moody desconfiasse que elas conhecessem seu segredo.

Por outro lado, isso significava que ele confiou o suficiente nelas para revelar a forma como Voldemort evitava morrer: horcruxes. Cumprindo sua promessa, ele contou o de mais grave que seus exames médicos revelaram: a presença de um fragmento da alma de Voldemort escondido em sua cicatriz. Foi uma sorte que alguns dos élfos mais velhos tivessem sofrido nas mãos de alguns dos maiores adeptos da magia negra e necromancia e aprendido um pouco sobre o assunto, o suficiente para identificarem a real natureza de sua cicatriz.

Ele explicou também para elas o que descobrira com os élfos sobre legilimência e oclumência, e ficou feliz em descobrir como algumas delas, como Susana, as irmãs Greengrass, as gêmeas Carrow e Luna, conheciam bem o assunto e comprometeram-se a auxiliar as demais a aprender. Elas estavam agora conhecendo muitos segredos importantes que deveriam ser preservados a todo custo. Até que elas fossem capazes de defender suas mentes contra invasões indesejadas, seria importante que elas mantivessem seus contatos com Harry desconhecidos de todos fora daquele grupo.

Foi exatamente por essa razão que elas decidiram fazer uma pausa e almoçarem no Grande Salão, enquanto Harry ficaria à espera delas na Sala Precisa, organizando um esquema para todo o treinamento adicional que elas desejavam e necessitavam.

-o0o-

O fato de ser um sábado facilitou muito para as meninas desculparem sua ausência até então e preparar terreno para que suas amigas e conhecidas não esperassem vê-las muito até segunda-feira por um motivo ou outro. As meninas usaram salas vazias em diversos andares e solicitaram aos élfos designados para sua proteção que pedissem a Harry para abrir uma porta de conexão da Sala Precisa para a sala escolhida por elas. Até que elas dominassem oclumência, Harry manteria segredo sobre a localização exata da Sala Precisa. Para preservar as aparências, elas evitaram demonstrar amizade para com aquelas que, até a formação do grupo, elas não tinham muito contato.

Quando todas finalmente retornaram à Sala Precisa, notaram que Harry havia criado um imenso quadro-negro dividido em colunas. Os cabeçalhos, sublinhados, diziam: 'Treino Físico', 'Treino Mágico', 'Hogwarts', 'Dumbledore', 'Voldemort-Comensais', 'Governo Mágico' e 'Sociedade Mágica'. As discussões seguintes começaram pelo tópico mais simples: 'Treino Físico'.

Com exceção do sobe-e-desce escadas, Hogwarts não oferecia nada em termos de preparação física. Harry usou a ajuda das nascidas-trouxa para explicar a ampla variedade de atividades físicas normalmente praticadas no mundo não mágico. Como mesmo aquelas vindas do mundo não mágico nunca foram muito adeptas de atividades físicas, foi logo concordado que eles começariam devagar, apenas com brincadeiras simples na piscina ou no solo acolchoado, até que adquirissem um mínimo de fôlego e resistência que permitisse a inclusão progressiva de outras atividades mais desgastantes.

O tópico de 'Treino Mágico' também foi simples de resolver. Continuariam sendo dedicadas nas aulas normais, acrescentando a elas o treino com os élfos e algumas aulas de magia normal com Harry, que passaria para elas alguns pontos interessantes que estava aprendendo como parte de sua preparação para o Torneio.

O tópico 'Hogwarts' foi o último que discutiram antes do jantar, e gerou muita controvérsia. Entre os problemas com a disciplina e a segurança dos alunos, a péssima qualidade de alguns professores (Snape, Binns, Lockhart, Burbage e Trelawney receberam menções especiais), a excessiva carga de algumas matérias de pouca utilidade (Herbologia, Adivinhação e Astronomia foram citadas) e a ausência de disciplinas importantes (uma 'Introdução ao Mundo Mágico' para os provenientes do mundo normal, a ausência de disciplinas sobre o governo, as leis, os costumes e tradições e disciplinas profissionalizantes, além da ausência de áreas inteiras da magia, como Alquimia, Encantamentos e Rituais), a avaliação final, concordada por todos, foi a de que a escola deixava muito a desejar.

Como a hora do jantar se aproximava, ao invés de iniciar um novo tópico as crianças preferiram pensar em possíveis soluções para os problemas levantados com relação à escola. E de novo a conclusão chocou a todos. Não eram problemas difíceis de resolver, desde que Dumbledore e o Conselho Diretor trabalhassem em conjunto e aceitassem impor as mudanças necessárias. O problema era que ambos não só estavam cegos a esses problemas, eles pareciam terem criado os problemas com algum propósito em mente que não era de modo algum condizente com o que era melhor para os alunos. É como se ambos estivessem desejando manter o padrão de ensino em um mínimo e trabalhando para privar os alunos de uma melhor e mais abrangente educação!

-o0o-

O jantar acabou dividindo o grupo, uma parte dirigindo-se ao Grande Salão, uma parte ficando com Harry na Sala Precisa, com nova reunião marcada apenas para a manhã seguinte. Durante o final do dia o grupo que permaneceu na Sala Precisa limitou-se a repassar e discutir os assuntos já vistos, e a cama gigante voltou a fazer sucesso. Harry descobriu o quanto algumas daquelas meninas tinham se tornado carentes em função do tratamento que recebiam de seus pares em Hogwarts, e mesmo de pessoas fora da escola. Luna Lovegood, Eloise Midgen, as gêmeas Carrow e Millicent Bulstrode eram os casos de maior destaque, e era visível quanto o término do abuso e a chance de fazerem amizades genuínas significavam para elas.

Na manhã seguinte o grupo estava novamente reunido e, por duas horas contínuas, discutiram sobre a participação de Dumbledore em todos aqueles problemas. Ao final, mesmo Hermione, a maior defensora do diretor naquele grupo, teve que conceder que a imagem que ela fazia do velho mago era excessivamente favorável, e que não só ele tinha grande parcela de culpa na situação toda como parecia estar agindo conscientemente para dar aquele rumo específico aos acontecimentos. Quanto ao porque ele agia daquela forma, não conseguiram chegar a um consenso. Não sabiam o suficiente sobre as ideias e princípios que Dumbledore privilegiava, ou sobre o estranho raciocínio que o levara a colocar um bebê mágico aos cuidados de parentes abusivos e insistir que ele permanecesse lá todos os verões; ou a colocar os alunos de Hogwarts em constante perigo, seja por bullying ou criaturas perigosas ou mesmo o espírito de Voldemort; ou a colaborar para o péssimo nível de ensino na escola... Mesmo uma pequena amostra das ações dele como chefe do Wizengamot não inspirava muita simpatia. Certamente ele tinha o poder e a posição para consertar o erro de justiça cometido contra Sirius Black, mas nada fizera. Por outro lado, sua leniência e facilidade em perdoar crimes hediondos cometidos por Comensais da Morte contrastavam gritantemente com sua falta de ação no caso do padrinho de Harry.

Como apontara o próprio Harry, as estranhas ações de Dumbledore não eram um desenvolvimento recente, começando, pelo menos, já na fatídica noite em que seus pais foram assassinados. Se proteger Harry era tão importante, porque não esconder o fato de que ele tivesse sobrevivido? Por que transforma-lo em um herói, com tamanha exposição na mídia? Achar que um bebê de 15 meses seria capaz de derrotar um bruxo poderoso como Voldemort era patético. Era claro para Harry que fora sua mãe quem fizera o esforço que resultou na derrota de Voldemort. Então porque não direcionar a glória da conquista a quem de direito? Porque ela era uma mulher e nascida-trouxa? Porque ela morrera e Harry não? Quais as intenções por trás dessa farsa planejada?

Se Dumbledore, pretenso pilar da luz e guardião do que o mundo mágico tinha de melhor para oferecer, não passara ileso pelo escrutínio das crianças, o que dizer do governo mágico? Sua base era o Wizengamot, composto por magos (e umas poucas bruxas viúvas, quando a família não possuía um mago de idade adequada) com pelo menos cinco gerações de sangue mágico puro (o que fez com que os Potters perdessem sua posição naquela instituição, devido a que o único membro atual da família era meio-sangue) ocupando um cargo vitalício e hereditário. Novas famílias só ganhavam uma posição nele se alguma das famílias ocupando cargo viesse a se extinguir ou "corromper" seu sangue por casamento. Isso explicava porque Voldemort não atacava apenas os nascidos-trouxa: Malfoy, Nott e alguns outros membros atuais do Wizengamot só ganharam suas cadeiras com a extinção de algumas antigas famílias, como os McKinnons e Forresters.

A população mágica era iludida por uma falsa ideia de democracia, apenas porque tinha o direito de eleger por voto direto o Ministro da Magia. Como os candidatos deveriam ser obrigatoriamente membros do Wizengamot, somente os puros de sangue eram elegíveis para essa importante função, deixando uma ampla parcela da população sem representante algum dentro da máquina governamental.

Propostas e aprovadas apenas pelos puros de sangue, o conjunto das leis mágicas britânicas era um exemplo perfeito de um sistema preconceituoso e desigual, garantindo amplos direitos à parcela elitizada da população, e severos deveres e limitações a todos os demais. A própria economia mágica, rigidamente controlada pelo governo, era também um instrumento de domínio, colocando meio-sangues e nascidos-trouxas como servos da classe abonada dos membros do governo se quisessem ganhar seu pão honestamente dentro daquela sociedade.

Essa análise da situação deixou todo o grupo triste. Era óbvio que mudanças para melhor não seriam obtidas facilmente (ou pacificamente). Nada menos que uma revolta com amplo apoio popular e a certeza de que a alternativa a fazer concessões fosse a completa exclusão dos puristas em um novo governo parecia capaz de inverter a desesperadora situação atual.

Mas aí chegaram ao último tópico, a 'Sociedade Mágica', e não foi preciso muito esforço para que percebessem quão improvável tal revolta era nas condições vigentes. Exatamente os membros com mais razão a pressionar o governo, os nascidos-trouxas, eram rápidos em abandonar aquela sociedade e voltarem a viver no mundo normal, cortando todos os vínculos com aquele sistema injusto. O que restava podia ser resumido em uma palavra como 'gado': uma massa pacata que aceitava seu quinhão naquele esquema pacificamente, sem esperanças de poder causar qualquer mudança.

"Como podemos mudar isso, Harry?" perguntou Astória, visivelmente consternada. "Você pensou em algo, não é?"

"Não vejo como mudar essa situação..." confessou o menino, para desespero de Astória e várias outras garotas. "Mas tampouco aceitarei essa forma de vida..." completou ele, restabelecendo uma ponta de esperança.

"O que você quer dizer, Harry?" perguntou Hermione, um pouco apreensiva. "Você planeja deixar o mundo mágico e voltar ao mundo normal?"

A pergunta de Hermione deixou todas as demais meninas preocupadas. Elas contavam com a ajuda de Harry, o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, para tentarem melhorar suas perspectivas de vida. Se não houvesse alternativa, elas estavam dispostas a até mesmo tentarem mudar para o mundo normal com ele, por mais que a ideia de deixar o mundo mágico as assustasse, mas esperavam encarecidamente não ter que chegar a tal extremo.

"Eu definitivamente planejo deixar para trás ESTE mundo mágico, mas de modo algum apenas voltar ao mundo normal" respondeu Harry. "Talvez resolva deixar a Grã-Bretanha, se encontrar uma sociedade mágica melhor em algum outro lugar do planeta, mas de início minha ideia é a de simplesmente ignorar o mundo mágico daqui, como se ele não existisse. Eu não preciso dele. Posso adquirir uma propriedade, magicamente ocultá-la e viver lá sossegadamente, sem me preocupar com o resto dessa sociedade mágica, usando os élfos para obter o que precisar e não dando a mínima para toda essa legislação tendenciosa."

"Mas Harry! Você poderia se transformar em um pária, ser caçado pelo governo mágico como um inimigo do Estado ou algo assim!" protestou Hermione.

"Pois que seja!" respondeu Harry dando de ombros. "Eles não vão me encontrar. E mesmo que encontrem, não devem esperar que eu me entregue a eles pacificamente."

"E quanto a nós, Harry?" perguntou Victoria timidamente. "Podemos ir com você?"

O garoto congelou-se imediatamente face àquela questão, pensando em tudo o que ela envolvia. Meio gaguejante a princípio, ele tentou, da forma como podia, expressar suas ideias e todas as dificuldades associadas.

"Uh... veja bem... como menor emancipado eu não tenho que dar satisfações a ninguém... mas, por outro lado, eu não gostaria de viver sozinho... não parece muito agradável e eu... bem, quero dizer... um dia eu gostaria de formar uma família, sabe? Mas ainda é cedo... eu estava pensando em sumir depois desse maldito torneio... Mas se eu sumir e ficar escondido... seria difícil fazer amizades e... e arranjar uma namorada que... bom, que eu pudesse vir a amar e um dia tomar como esposa... Mas isso seria mais tarde, e até lá... até lá eu estaria sozinho... Bom, talvez não totalmente sozinho, talvez meu padrinho, Sirius, quisesse morar lá... mas, hum... ficaria difícil manter contato com garotas... com vocês... menores de idade, sujeitas ao domínio do pai ou chefe de família... eu não sei, na verdade eu não sei como fazer... é apenas uma ideia..."

Durante o tempo que esteve a falar, Harry permaneceu olhando para o espaço, concentrado. Ao terminar, ele olhou ao redor e se assustou ao ver as meninas trocando olhares como se tivessem descoberto algo importante que ele não sabia o que era. Momentos depois ele foi agraciado por uma sequência de abraços e beijos, que ele recebeu da forma costumeira: corando profundamente.

"Harry, e quanto a Voldemort e sua cicatriz?" perguntou Luna, encerrando o momento afetivo com uma brusca queda à realidade.

"Ainda não sei" respondeu ele. "É claro que preciso fazer algo a respeito. Ele matou meus pais e muitos outros. E vai voltar um dia e recomeçar a matança. Eu não conseguiria ficar escondido sabendo que todas vocês estarão em grave perigo. Toda a Grã-Bretanha estará; mágica ou não. Mas ele tem décadas de conhecimento acumulado à minha frente. Preciso pensar em como anular essa vantagem dele, e todos os horcruxes que ele possa ter feito... É tudo tão complicado!"

"No momento ele é apenas um homúnculo, não é?" perguntou Dafne. "Talvez devêssemos nos concentrar em garantir que ele permaneça assim por um longo tempo, e aproveitar esse tempo para caçar esses horcruxes. Se os destruirmos todos, talvez ele simplesmente deixe de existir, e não precisaremos nos preocupar em como vencê-lo em combate."

"Excelente ideia!" exclamou Hermione. "Eu posso preparar um cronograma para as pesquisas, e centralizar as informações que encontrarmos... Quero dizer, se vocês aceitarem."

Harry beijou a testa de sua amiga antes de comentar: "Eu aceito toda a ajuda que puder obter, acho que você é a escolha perfeita para coordenar os esforços e estou orgulhoso dessa sua atitude de buscar a aceitação de todos ao invés de simplesmente assumir que deve ser assim e pronto."

Hermione foi então alvo de alguma chacota leve, mas ficou feliz sabendo que todos compreendiam como era difícil para ela abrir mão de certos velhos hábitos, e aproveitou para se desculpar pelas vezes no passado em que agira impulsivamente e se colocara no controle de tudo, e também antecipadamente pelas vezes no futuro em que poderia inadvertidamente repetir esse comportamento. As meninas aceitaram as desculpas com graça, e garantiram que ela seria desculpada por transgressões futuras... após a devida punição!

Respirando fundo, Millicent aproveitou a pausa na conversa para voltar a um tópico que era especialmente importante para ela: "Harry, quanto a essa ideia sua de desaparecer, se eu fizer um juramento de servitude para você..."

"Milly!" interrompeu Harry preocupado. "Por que você faria algo assim? Não acho que seja necessário chegar a tais extremos. Explique um pouco melhor sua situação, e o que você deseja."

"Eu sou uma garota, Harry, mas mal pareço com uma!" respondeu a pobre menina aos prantos. "Meu futuro no mundo mágico não é nada promissor! Meu pai já me disse que aceitará a primeira oferta que receber por mim, seja qual for a função: concubina ou... ou... qualquer coisa! Para evitar isso eu farei qualquer coisa! Eu posso agora mesmo renegar minha família..." Nesse momento, várias garotas reagiram com nítido espanto. Renegar a própria família era uma opção extrema, e deixaria Milly totalmente desamparada no mundo mágico. "...e assumir alguma função na sua, qualquer uma, em troca de sua proteção. Eu deixarei o mundo mágico agora mesmo, se você me ajudar a permanecer oculta. E eu farei qualquer coisa que puder por você."

"Nós também, Harry" Flora surpreendeu a todos revelando. "Nossos pais estão atualmente em Azkaban, mas antes de serem presos eles já estavam nos prometendo como esposas para Crabbe e Goyle. Se Voldemort voltar e os libertar, eles irão adiante com esse plano. Mesmo que eles não escapem da prisão, nosso tio-avô, que assumiu nossa guarda, cumprirá o desejo deles assim que prestemos nossos OWLs."

Héstia confirmou as palavras da irmã, e acrescentou: "Nossos pais estão entre os mais cruéis e fiéis seguidores do Senhor Obscuro. Repudiá-los será para nós mais um prazer que um incômodo."

"Repudiar a própria família parece ser uma decisão bastante arriscada e difícil, válida apenas como última opção, mas eu entendo o caso de vocês e farei o possível para ajudar" respondeu Harry. "Mas como funciona essa coisa de colocar vocês sobre proteção da família Potter?"

"Harry, você agora é emancipado" explicou Dafne. "Com uma simples visita a Gringotts você pode ter seu acesso ao patrimônio completo de sua família liberado, e ser declarado como o chefe da família Potter, já que você é o último membro adulto dela. Como chefe de família, você pode entrar em todo tipo de contratos e alianças. Um desses tipos é o contrato de vassalagem, que eu acredito ser o melhor para esse caso. Milly e as gêmeas, renegando suas famílias, ficariam em uma posição abaixo até mesmo das nascidas-trouxas, e poderiam sofrer todo tipo de abuso impunemente. Mas como vassalas da casa Potter, elas simplesmente fariam um juramento de lealdade e servitude, significando que elas estariam, em troca de sua proteção e cuidados, dispostas a guardar todos seus segredos e prontas a efetuar qualquer serviço que você requisitar delas."

"Mas é muito!" retrucou o garoto. "Não podemos trocar essa servitude por amizade, ou simplesmente deixar essa parte de fora?"

"Eu não me importo nem um pouco com a servitude, Harry" respondeu Flora. "Prefiro ser sua escrava à próxima senhora Goyle!"

Ainda assim, as garotas de puro sangue discutiram o assunto por alguns momentos, e foi Susana quem resumiu as conclusões a que chegaram: "Nós achamos que é perfeitamente possível alterar o juramento de 'servitude' para 'amizade', ou mesmo ignorar completamente essa parte, mas seria melhor checarmos esse ponto antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Harry, os duendes de Gringotts podem esclarecer esse ponto para você, quando você os visitar para assumir suas posses e título."

"Ótimo! Amanhã é segunda-feira, cuidarei desses assuntos em Gringotts logo pela manhã" comentou Harry.

"Você consegue sair da escola sem ser percebido, Harry?" perguntou Victoria, preocupada e curiosa.

"Sim, não é difícil tendo os recursos certos" respondeu Harry. "Sabem de mais alguém nas mesmas condições de vocês?" perguntou ele se dirigindo a Milly e às gêmeas.

"Várias!" respondeu Flora de imediato. "Stephanie Rosier, Helen Rockwood, Margareth e Melanie Mulciber..."

"E Natalie Nott do segundo ano, e Michele McNair do primeiro, e Danielle Dolohov do quinto" completou Héstia.

"E, dentre elas, quais vocês acham que aceitariam um acordo como o de vocês?" perguntou Harry.

"Todas!" responderam as gêmeas em uníssono.

Harry apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Aquilo tudo estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. Mas... fazer o quê?

"Vocês poderiam conversar com elas e explicar essa situação toda?" perguntou o garoto.

E com isso o grupo se dividiu; parte saindo para procurar as garotas citadas, umas poucas para ajudar Hermione a organizar as pesquisas necessárias, uma parte para pensar se elas teriam alguma chance de convencer seus familiares a deixa-las 'sumir' do mundo mágico, outras para cuidar de deveres de casa, um pequeno grupo já livre dos deveres se propondo a resumir tudo o que haviam descoberto ou discutido enquanto algumas simplesmente exigiram de Harry um tour pela Câmara Secreta.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 – A Revolução toma Hogwarts**

Segunda-feira foi um dia de muitas atividades e algumas estranhezas em Hogwarts. Harry Potter cumpriu sua palavra e reuniu-se com os duendes de Gringotts, recendo controle sobre as propriedades da família, o título de chefe da família Potter e a feliz descoberta de que sua família já possuía algumas propriedades que ele poderia proteger para usar como refúgio e... lar (essa palavra trouxe uma grande emoção ao menino).

Enquanto isso, parte da população masculina, aquela ainda sem um par para o Baile de Natal, ficou surpresa ao ver que várias garotas, incluindo algumas de grande beleza (e outros atributos), haviam assinado a lista para passarem as férias de final de ano em casa, apesar de todo esforço dos professores em convencê-las a ficarem.

Também causou estranheza, e mesmo certa preocupação, em vários alunos e professores, descobrirem que várias meninas estavam formando alguns laços de amizades nada convencionais, ignorando completamente as tradicionais restrições de ano e casa.

No jantar daquele dia, outra surpresa. Uma significativa fração das meninas de Sonserina simplesmente não apareceu para a refeição. O chefe da casa, professor Snape, investigou o assunto questionando as garotas presentes à mesa, e descobriu, alarmado, que as meninas faltantes não eram vistas desde logo depois do almoço, não tendo comparecido às aulas.

Completando uma lista das ausentes, sua surpresa e agitação subiram a novos níveis, e ele correu avisar Dumbledore acerca do sumiço e da estranha particularidade que reunia todas aquelas garotas: eram todas pertencentes a famílias de reconhecidos apoiadores (quando não membros) dos Comensais da Morte e Voldemort.

Snape e Dumbledore assumiram, logo após o término do jantar, a ingrata tarefa de contatar as famílias das crianças envolvidas para avisar sobre o desaparecimento delas. Descobriram, estupefatos, que cada uma delas havia renegado suas famílias, que exigiam a imediata entrega das mesmas a seus cuidados para que fossem devidamente 'disciplinadas'. Explicar que elas simplesmente desapareceram no interior do castelo sem deixar rastros foi uma tarefa difícil, recebida com protestos irados e muitas vezes impublicáveis.

Era claro que a estranha similaridade da situação dessas meninas em relação à de Harry Potter não passou despercebida a nenhum dos adultos e quase nenhum dos alunos. Os poucos que não admitiam o envolvimento do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu com o caso das Sonserinas só tinham um argumento em que se apoiar: Harry era o quintessencial Grifinório, e não se envolveria com elas. Para alguns, como Dumbledore, não era apenas certo de que Harry estava envolvido no caso, como era o caso todo uma prova cabal de quanto o menino estava mudado.

-o0o-

Os duendes não gostaram da ideia de usar o termo 'amizade' no juramento das garotas. Era um termo um tanto abstrato demais para um caso em que clareza era fundamental. No seu lugar, sugeriram 'cooperação', que julgaram ser mais claro e bem menos impositivo que 'servidão'. Foi assim que Harry Potter ganhou a companhia constante de dez garotas a partir de segunda-feira, e uma mais, Luna Lovegood, na terça, após ter recebido permissão de seu pai para se juntar ao grupo permanentemente. A garota realizou feliz seu juramento, mas sem a necessidade de renegar sua família, enquanto que as demais pediram e receberam a anuência de Harry para assumirem o sobrenome Potter. Essa mudança de nome foi magicamente registrada nos registros do Ministério e de Hogwarts, confirmando o temor de Dumbledore sobre o paradeiro das meninas.

Não demorou muito para que a notícia chegasse à imprensa. Harry Potter já vinha sendo severamente castigado por sua inesperada participação no torneio, sua recusa em colaborar com a mídia e o Ministério e seu desaparecimento. Agora passou a ser acusado também desde a sedução e corrupção de menores de idade (agravado pelo fato de ele agora ser considerado um adulto aos olhos da lei) chegando até mesmo a insinuações da possibilidade de rapto e estupro de jovens de puro sangue. Nem mesmo durante a época das acusações dele ser o herdeiro de Slytherin sua imagem frente ao público chegara a níveis tão baixos.

Mas o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu desprezava a fama que tinha com a imprensa, o governo e o próprio mundo mágico em geral, e sequer se preocupava em saber o que dele diziam. Sua atenção estava voltada para assuntos bem mais sérios do que a volúvel opinião popular, e aos poucos os resultados foram aparecendo.

Em primeiro lugar, seu padrinho, o fugitivo Sirius Black, estava agora comodamente instalado em uma propriedade dos Potters em Gales e se recuperava de sua longa estadia em Azkaban e mais de um ano como procurado número um no mundo mágico.

Segundo, Sirius auxiliara Harry e os élfos a criarem 'espelhos de comunicação' como os que os Marotos utilizavam em seu tempo em Hogwarts, mas com algumas modificações. Um pequeno espelho, instalado e mantido oculto nas salas de aula, transmitia som e imagem para imensos telões mantidos em salas criadas na Câmara Secreta, uma para cada disciplina, permitindo que os insurgentes pudessem acompanhar as aulas como se estivessem presentes.

Terceiro, os élfos estavam ajudando com os deveres de casa. Não a fazê-los, mas a garantir que eles chegassem aos professores e, uma vez corrigidos, voltassem às mãos dos alunos.

Quarto, os élfos que vigiavam os outros campeões haviam trazido para ele o conhecimento sobre a natureza da segunda tarefa, e ele já tinha um grupo devotado de bruxinhas pesquisando formas de completa-la.

Quinto, o mapa do maroto mostrara onde o verdadeiro Moody estava preso, e a constante espionagem sobre o falso revelara a natureza do plano de Voldemort, deixando Harry mais tranquilo ao descobrir que apenas correria perigo na terceira Tarefa.

Sexto, além dos élfos Harry agora contava com a companhia de um dedicado grupo de garotas para ajuda-lo e os benefícios dessa companhia eram muitos, e ele já nem ruborizava tanto quanto anteriormente depois de ser alvo de tanta zombaria e flertes.

Ainda havia muito por fazer, mas eles tinham um plano e tinham um ao outro para apoio. Tinham acesso a muito conhecimento, uma parte do qual perdido há séculos (nas obras coletadas ou escritas por Salazar), outra parte nunca antes acessada por humanos (com os élfos). A sensação de progresso e de realização era enorme, e dava forças para que continuassem no rumo certo com determinação.

-o0o-

Embora Harry não se preocupasse muito com sua reputação, as meninas resolveram agir para, ao menos, colocar algumas dúvidas sobre o quanto de veracidade havia nos relatos de O Profeta Diário. Luna estava escrevendo uma série de artigos, cada um uma entrevista com uma das garotas 'desaparecidas', explicando a real situação delas e a felicidade em que viviam tendo escapado de um triste destino que lhes seria imposto por seus próprios familiares.

Talvez se Dumbledore tivesse tido tempo de ver O Pasquim daquela manhã, ele pudesse ter utilizado aquele primeiro artigo da série para defender um pouco sua posição. Mas seus três visitantes naquela manhã chegaram antes mesmo que ele pudesse tomar seu desjejum, quanto mais colocar-se ao par com sua correspondência.

O Ministro Fudge entrou no escritório do velho mago acompanhado por Lúcio Malfoy, representando os preocupados pais das garotas desaparecidas, e sua subsecretária chefe Dolores Umbridge, indo direto ao ponto.

"Dumbledore! Esta situação não pode mais continuar! E como você não tem nenhum resultado a apresentar, é meu dever como Ministro intervir para o bem de nossa sociedade."

"E como, exatamente, você pretende encontrar Potter e as meninas desaparecidas, Cornélio?" perguntou o diretor, interessado em conhecer qual a mirabolante, e errada, solução o Ministro poderia ter imaginado.

"É evidente que seu quadro de funcionários é pequeno demais para cuidar de toda essa escola, Alvo" prosseguiu o Ministro. "Veja o caso de Minerva, por exemplo. Excelente professora, com certeza. Mas além disso ela também é chefe da casa Grifinória e subdiretora da escola. Isso não está certo, Alvo, não há como ela possa cuidar dessas três funções com eficiência sem sofrer um tremendo desgaste. É por isso que estamos aqui hoje, preocupados com toda essa situação. Madame Umbridge gentilmente aceitou assumir a posição de subdiretora de Hogwarts, e será um importante elo de ligação entre a escola e o ministério. Para garantir um padrão mais elevado de segurança e disciplina, um destacamento de vinte aurores, metade de cada gênero, estará à disposição dela para atingir esse nobre objetivo. Enquanto ela se adapta ao novo cargo, nosso estimado senhor Malfoy concordou em liderar os aurores em uma busca completa por Harry Potter e essas pobres meninas que ele provavelmente... ah... bem, você sabe o que andam dizendo..."

"Cornélio, não acho realmente necessário..." tentou argumentar Dumbledore, mas o ministro não estava disposto a dar uma chance ao velho mago tentar mudar sua opinião.

"Dumbledore, essa situação chegou a um limite! Sua própria posição como diretor de Hogwarts está sendo revista! Não estamos pedindo sua opinião, estamos apenas comunicando o que decidimos fazer! Seus alunos devem estar agora mesmo recebendo essas notícias pelo Profeta Diário de hoje. Considere uma cortesia de nossa parte o fato de estarmos aqui avisando você das mudanças para que não seja surpreendido por elas no Grande Salão."

"Por quanto tempo pretende manter essa interferência em Hogwarts, Cornélio?" perguntou Dumbledore. "O que faremos quando o tempo continuar passando sem que seu esquadrão encontre indícios dos alunos desaparecidos?"

"Não se preocupe, Alvo, nós os encontraremos" respondeu Lúcio suavemente, sorrindo por estar conseguindo dar um golpe no orgulho do velho barbudo. "É evidente que seu pessoal é pouco e mal treinado para esse trabalho, mas estamos falando de vinte dos mais experientes aurores de nossa força. Eles farão seu trabalho."

Ignorando totalmente a intervenção de Lúcio, Dumbledore continuou olhando para o ministro e exigiu: "Um prazo, Cornélio. Dê-me um prazo para essa indesejada e inoportuna interferência terminar se progressos reais não forem feitos."

"Bom, sempre pode haver imprevistos, como todos sabem..." tentou argumentar Cornélio, mas Dumbledore interrompeu categoricamente: "Um prazo, Cornélio?"

"Até o final do ano letivo" concedeu Cornélio. "E Minerva não poderá voltar a acumular três cargos no próximo ano. Dois no máximo, não me importam quais."

-o0o-

Naquela noite o grupo, consideravelmente ampliado por novos ingressantes sutilmente sondados pelas participantes originais, discutiu a intervenção do governo em Hogwarts. Harry agora já não era o único garoto envolvido, oito outros meninos foram convidados e aceitaram participar, incluindo Neville, Dean, Justino e Blaise entre os quarto-anistas. Se a escola já estava sofrendo sob a direção de Dumbledore, a interferência externa só podia significar mais complicações e menos qualidade de ensino.

O grupo até cogitou não intervir e simplesmente deixar os adultos brigarem entre si, mas Harry queria alguma vingança contra Lúcio Malfoy pelo tratamento que ele dera a Dobby, o perigo provocado pelo basilisco e os danos que causara em Gina. Susana imediatamente contou a todos algumas histórias que ouvira da tia sobre Umbridge e logo foi decidido que os dois seriam considerados inimigos, os aurores sendo poupados até que cometessem alguma ofensa.

A primeira ação deles contra os dois indesejáveis foi simples, mas efetiva. Os dois foram apresentados a uma substância trouxa muito eficiente: o pó-de-mico, um pó criado a partir dos pelos urticantes da vagem _Mucuna pruriens,_ e causadores de uma forte coceira. As crianças estavam fazendo apostas sobre quantos 'Finite Incatatem' os dois lançariam no pó-de-mico, achando serem vítimas de feitiços e não uma simples substância trouxa, até perceberem a inutilidade da ação. Malfoy ficou dentro do esperado, e Padma e Amanda dividiram alguns trocados ganhos com a aposta, mas ninguém acreditou que Umbridge pudesse ser tão estúpida e teimosa a ponto de extrapolar as mais pessimistas estimativas.

O grupo passou a se divertir em bolar e aplicar todo tipo de pirraça contra os dois indesejáveis: sapatos e roupas íntimas que diminuíam em dois ou três números quando em uso, sapatos que gritavam de dor cada vez que pousavam no solo, contínuo mau cheiro, comida que sempre tinha sabor de mingau de aveia não importa o que fosse, penas que traduziam tudo o que escreviam para o húngaro, cadeiras que sempre pareciam serem de pregos, ruídos e insultos que só os dois ouviam... As crianças realmente deram vazão a toda sua criatividade a ponto de Lúcio, já no dia seguinte, alegar compromissos urgentes e partir correndo para longe de Hogwarts, deixando a teimosa Umbridge sozinha à frente de um esquadrão de aurores que cada vez mais considerava a subsecretária um caso de loucura.

Sirius queria estar com as crianças na Câmara participando de tudo aquilo, mas as crianças estavam felizes demais com sua recém-conquistada liberdade para permitir a presença de um adulto entre elas. No entanto, os gêmeos Weasleys foram aceitos e logo a cruzada contra Umbridge se intensificou exponencialmente.

Hermione acabou tendo que se refugiar permanentemente na Câmara quando Dumbledore tentou convoca-la para uma reunião em seu escritório. Por sorte, a garota havia aceitado uma sugestão de Harry e Susana, e havia escrito a seus pais pedindo que eles dessem à filha o direito de agir como melhor entendesse. Após o espelho espião plantando no escritório de Dumbledore mostrar o diretor conversando com Snape planejando como extrair da mente da menina informações sobre Harry, tudo o que ele recebeu da menina em seu escritório foi uma cópia do documento, e a certeza de que Hermione não voltaria a ser vista na escola tão cedo.

Depois desse episódio, Dumbledore e Snape foram eleitos como novas vítimas do 'esquadrão pirraça'. Por aclamação unânime, Draco Malfoy foi também incluído, e o grupo voltou a passar dias divertindo-se em tornar a vida deles um inferno.

-o0o-

Apesar de todas as ações contra sua pessoa, Dolores Umbridge não se deixou vencer facilmente. Sem conseguir acesso aos seus principais objetivos na escola, ela, em represália, passou a tornar a vida de todos os demais alunos um inferno. Ela sabia da cláusula sobre aprovação imediata de que Potter estava se beneficiando, mas estava convencida de que o menino teria que reassumir sua condição de aluno normal no ano seguinte, e aproveitava de sua posição como subdiretora para assegurar que ele e seus comparsas tivessem uma posição enfraquecida e mesmo humilhante no ano seguinte.

Suas ações foram engendradas como 'Decretos Educacionais' sancionados pelo Ministério, e eram um exercício de preconceitos e elitismo nunca antes visto na milenar escola mágica. O tradicional emblema da casa a que os alunos eram afiliados recebeu uma mudança: fundo azul para os puros de sangue, marrom para os meio-sangue e amarelo para os nascidos trouxas (não que ainda restasse algum à vista, mas Umbridge queria que a mudança fosse permanente). Como o número de alunos frequentando o Grande Hall diminuíra, as quatro mesas foram reorganizadas: uma para os alunos visitantes, uma para os puros de sangue, uma para os meio-sangue e uma (atualmente vazia) para os nascidos-trouxa.

Os melhores lugares em sala de aula, e a preferência de trânsito pelos corredores, eram conferidos pelo critério de pureza de sangue. O mesmo critério também era utilizado nas refeições, com a quantidade e qualidade dos pratos servidos sendo proporcional à pureza do sangue. Por fim, concessão de pontos e punições passou a ser prerrogativa da subdiretora, que aplicou os mesmos critérios elitistas: uma resposta certa em aula dava um ponto aos nascidos-trouxas, três aos meio-sangues e cinco aos puros de sangue.

Hogwarts não estava nem um pouco feliz com as mudanças, e começou a rebelar-se contra as ações da subdiretora, e a inação do diretor, de forma sutil e progressiva, paulatinamente tirando poder sobre o castelo das mãos de Dumbledore e sua assistente e colocando esse poder nas mãos de quem o castelo via como seu legítimo representante.

-o0o-

Hermione ficara em uma difícil posição mas, com ajuda de Harry e da Sala Precisa, conseguiu marcar um encontro com Viktor para conversarem. Para sua feliz surpresa, a jovem celebridade búlgara compreendeu e apoiou a menina, prometendo cooperar.

Na manhã de Natal os assinantes de O Pasquim receberam uma edição especial sobre o baile em homenagem ao Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Dezenas de fotos, a crédito de Colin Creevey, para imensa felicidade do pequeno fotógrafo, ilustravam não só o luxo e gala do baile, que contou com a presença dos quatro campeões, mas também revelavam ao público, pela primeira vez, a grandiosidade da Câmara Secreta de Slytherin, com suas imponentes colunas em forma de serpentes e a gigantesca estátua ao fundo. Ao pé da penúltima página da publicação, uma única foto mostrava o Grande Salão de Hogwarts, ricamente ornado mas quase vazio de pessoas, enquanto o texto comentava o desânimo e falta de animação do baile alternativo realizado por aqueles que não haviam sido convidados para o evento principal. A tristeza de Alvo Dumbledore e a raiva de Dolores Umbridge eram evidentes na fotografia.

-o0o-

O dia da segunda tarefa do Torneio chegara, mas nenhum dos participantes havia sido visto no castelo desde antes do baile. Para surpresa de todos, os quatro surgiram do nada segundos antes do horário marcado para o início da prova, já devidamente trajados para o evento, e burlando a vigilância de aurores e professores ao redor do local.

Dumbledore não pôde agir para se aproximar de Harry, já que teve que assegurar que uma irada madame Umbridge não decretasse a prisão do menino antes do início da prova. Filch disparou seu pequeno canhão, e três dos participantes caíram na água, disputando a corrida para chegar a seus entes queridos, enquanto um deles simplesmente aproveitou de uma poltrona reclinável para descansar e aguardar os eventos.

"Harry" gritou Dumbledore de sua posição no camarote dos juízes, "Você precisa participar da prova, ou poderá perder sua magia!"

"A prova consiste em buscar algo no lago que eu tema perder, Alvo" respondeu o garoto, "...mas não há nada no lago que eu tema perder!"

"Harry, seu melhor amigo..." tentou intervir novamente o velho mago, para ser bruscamente interrompido.

"Nenhum de meus amigos está preso no fundo do lago, velho!" respondeu Harry irreverentemente.

No entanto, antes que Dumbledore pudesse revidar novamente, Fleur deixou o lago, ferida e em prantos.

"Arry, Gabrielle está no lago... eu não consegui... grindylows... eles atacaram..."

"Eu vou busca-la!" gritou Harry, já correndo para o lago. E ele continuou correndo, e correndo, e correndo... até o meio do lago, para surpresa de toda plateia, como se as águas do lago tivessem se solidificado. Ali, no centro, ele esticou os braços, e uma enorme rocha logo se materializou em suas mãos, ajudando o menino a afundar rapidamente.

Segundos depois uma enorme bolha de ar estourava na superfície, e dela emergiu o menino, carregando a pequena Gabrielle em suas costas, os dois rindo e saltitando de volta para a margem, onde Fleur esperava ansiosamente enquanto madame Pomfrey curava os ferimentos da veela usando sua varinha e visivelmente irritada com a recusa da campeã em ir até a tenda médica.

Ao tempo em que Harry retornava para a margem, Cedric apareceu um pouco à frente com seu pai Amos e Viktor com seu amigo Ivan. Todos entraram com grande pressa na tenda médica, que foi imediatamente cercada pelos aurores por ordens de Umbridge.

Público e juízes esperaram um grande tempo pelo retorno dos campeões para receberem suas notas até que Umbridge, cansada e enfezada, ordenou aos aurores que entrassem e os trouxessem à força, se necessário. Tudo o que encontraram na tenda foi uma adormecida madame Pomfrey, em uma das camas reservadas aos campeões e seus reféns.

-o0o-

No dia seguinte ao da segunda tarefa, O Pasquim retratou mais uma vez, em edição especial, o baile homenageando os campeões e o dia de São Valentim. Na penúltima página, mais uma vez uma foto do semideserto Grande Salão de Hogwarts durante o jantar daquele dia foi exibida, informando que, dessa vez, os excluídos do baile decidiram não realizar um evento paralelo, talvez decepcionados com a pouca atenção dada ao primeiro. Em honra a Gabrielle, aniversariante do dia, o baile foi dessa vez realizado na Sala Precisa, decorada para imitar o Grande Salão do Palácio Beauxbatons. Novamente foi notada a total ausência de adultos ao evento, e a total felicidade dos participantes.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto as crianças ainda descansavam das festividades da noite anterior, madame Umbridge teve uma crise de nervos ao ver, no café-da-manhã, a reportagem de O Pasquim. Privada de sono e descanso, estressada pelas buscas inúteis pelo castelo, zangada com seu insucesso em encontrar e punir os responsáveis por seu contínuo infortúnio, com a pele irritada por uma contínua coceira e o corpo fragilizado por tantos pequenos mas constantes acidentes, e humilhada por ter reduzido a frequência normal de alunos na escola a meros sessenta e dois estudantes, a grande maioria Sonserinos, a nova humilhação estampada em O Pasquim foi demais para a orgulhosa senhora, que precisou ser estuporada por sua própria guarda de aurores e levada ao Hospital Mágico, onde deu entrada para um merecido descanso e tratamento.

-o0o-

Se Umbridge acabou colapsando, Severo Snape e Draco Malfoy não estavam em muito melhor situação. Harry descobrira os poderes que o castelo lhe ofertara e usou-os para tirar de Snape a capacidade de dar ou retirar pontos, além de reverter todos os pontos concedidos ou retirados por ele ao longo do ano. Isso fez com que Sonserina desabasse da primeira para a última posição na disputa pela Taça das Casas, e acabou com todo o prazer que o seboso morcego das masmorras tinha em perseguir os alunos de outras casas.

Já o príncipe albino de Sonserina estava com uma aparência vampiresca, com olheiras profundas, cabelo e vestes em desalinho e um tique nervoso que o fazia olhar para trás continuamente, como se esperasse ser emboscado a qualquer momento. Talvez esse tique fosse uma consequência de ele ter sido constantemente emboscado, quem sabe?

A saída de Umbridge e seus aurores do castelo não melhoraram em nada a situação dos alunos que ela tanto favorecera, muito ao contrário. Com mais tempo livre, o grupo podia agora expandir suas brincadeiras para também incluir esses alunos. Somente em maio a calma voltou à Hogwarts, isso porque muitos alunos do grupo estavam absorvidos em um nobre objetivo.

Junho trouxe os exames nas semanas imediatamente antecedendo à terceira tarefa do Torneio Tri-Bruxo e, para espanto de Dumbledore e dos professores, um considerável número de quarto-anistas inscritos para os OWLs e sexto-anistas para os NEWTs, incluindo o famoso Menino-Que-Sobrevivera, que usou a desculpa dos exaustivos exames para fugir de qualquer aproximação que o velho diretor tentava.

Foi durante essas tentativas que Dumbledore finalmente percebeu o quanto havia perdido de seu controle sobre o castelo, que parecia ter criado consciência própria e se engajado em auxiliar o jovem herdeiro dos Potters a escapar de seu assédio. Tudo parecia estar conspirando para que ele se perdesse naquilo que fora seu lar por décadas: escadas que mudavam para a direção oposta, tapeçarias por detrás das quais o menino sumia sem deixar rastros, portas que se recusavam a abrir para o velho mago... nada funcionava como deveria!

E o pior é que Harry, assim como todo seu grupo de revoltosos que antecipara os importantes exames, tinha obtido boas notas. Emancipado e com vários OWLs assegurados, não haveria como forçar o menino a continuar sua educação em Hogwarts se ele decidisse abandonar a escola. Mas era fundamental que Harry aceitasse seu destino e a orientação que Dumbledore queria lhe dar. A profecia assim o exigia, para o bem da sociedade mágica britânica! Severo havia para ele como a marca negra havia se fortalecido nos últimos meses. Voldemort estava próximo de retornar, e o tempo estava se esgotando rapidamente!

-o0o-

Apesar das preocupações do velho diretor, as crianças não estavam tão estressadas com o possível retorno de Voldemort. Eles estavam cientes dos planos do Senhor Obscuro, e sabiam que eram capazes de cuidar da situação sozinhos, se fosse necessário. Mas não era. Susana conversara seguidamente com sua tia Amélia, chefe do Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica, e agora contavam não só com o apoio desse importante departamento, mas também dos Inomináveis pertencentes ao Departamento de Mistérios, que Amélia havia convencido a também ajudar.

No dia da terceira tarefa, os quatro competidores entraram no labirinto um por vez, seguindo a ordem de pontuação total no Torneio, mas não se aprofundaram muito. Enquanto isso, élfos comandados por Harry interceptaram e capturaram o falso Alastor, levando-o para a Câmara Secreta, e criaram uma brecha nos arbustos que delimitavam o labirinto, permitindo a entrada discreta e despercebida de Amélia e seus acompanhantes: cinco inomináveis e um esquadrão de aurores.

Usando a taça do Torneio como chave-de-portal, o grupo todo, incluindo vários élfos sob o comando de Dobby, logo chegavam ao cemitério onde Voldemort planejara fazer seu regresso. O pequeno homúnculo que era agora o antes poderoso Senhor das Trevas e seu assistente Pedro Pettigrew foram rapidamente capturados, e uma grande serpente foi morta no local, causando um estranho espetáculo ao se revelar como um dos horcruxes criados por Voldemort.

Agora convencidos da identidade daquele homúnculo e da maneira como ele evitara passar para 'o outro lado', os inomináveis agiram rapidamente para neutralizar aquela ameaça, dosando o homúnculo com a Poção da Morte em Vida.

Os inomináveis logo depois deixaram o local, após darem fim a todos os restos mortais da família Riddle, levando consigo o homúnculo e a poção que iriam utilizar no renascimento de Voldemort. Amélia partiu em seguida com os aurores e Pettigrew, garantindo a Harry que cuidaria de limpar o nome de seu padrinho e punir adequadamente o verdadeiro traidor de sua família.

Finalmente, os quatro campeões utilizaram outra vez a taça para retornarem a Hogwarts e completar aquele conturbado e equivocado torneio com um quádruplo empate. Tamanho foi o tumulto que a chegada conjunta dos quatro campeões causou que o público demorou muito a perceber que o retorno deles causara o início de uma nova fase do plano.

Por toda parte na plateia, crianças pequenas, filhas de Comensais ou simpatizantes de Voldemort e ainda jovens demais para atenderem Hogwarts, estavam sendo discretamente retiradas para a Câmara. Suas irmãs e primas haviam estado em comunicação com elas e sugerido que elas adotassem a mesma solução: repudiar suas famílias e ligarem-se ao Menino-Que-Sobrevivera.

Quando os primeiros pais começaram a perceber o sumiço de suas crianças já era tarde demais. Fudge havia ordenado a prisão dos quatro competidores 'para esclarecimentos', o que os fez imediatamente desaparecer do local.

-o0o-

Na Câmara Secreta, enquanto Harry procedia à adoção das novas crianças em sua família, o auror retirado Alastor Moody acabava de ouvir toda a história dos acontecimentos recentes pelas meninas, depois de ter sido resgatado de seu próprio baú pelos élfos, enquanto olhava com uma expressão maligna para o acorrentado e ainda inconsciente Barty Crouch Jr.

"Sim, pode deixar comigo, eu levarei esse verme e o entregarei ao DELM" disse ele ao fim do relato. "Por sorte não há tanta pressa... Sinto-me ainda um pouco fraco depois de passar confinado esses últimos meses. Sabe como é, pode ser que eu demore algumas horas até conseguir chegar lá..." completou ele, olhando maliciosamente para o pobre Barty Jr.

-o0o-

Alvo Dumbledore estava mais uma vez decepcionado. A intervenção do Ministro causara a fuga imediata de Harry junto com os demais competidores, sem que ele tivesse tido uma chance de se aproximar do menino.

E por onde andaria seu amigo Alastor? Ele tinha combinado com o velho auror de manter um olho, o mágico, sobre o jovem Potter, exatamente para que ele não conseguisse escapar tão facilmente! Onde foi parar aquele ranzinza de perna de pau?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 – A Revolução toma o país**

Cornélio Fudge achou que havia tido o pior dia de sua vida após ver o Torneio Tri-Bruxo, um esforço gigantesco de seu Ministério em melhorar a opinião do público sobre seu governo, terminar em um imenso fiasco, uma verdadeira farsa com um empate entre todos os competidores, seguido pela nova fuga de seu maior adversário atualmente, Harry Potter, e pelo desaparecimento de mais crianças, filhas de prestigiosos membros da sociedade, bem debaixo dos olhos de toda comunidade mágica.

Ele teve que gastar horas para tentar minimizar os fatos junto à imprensa local e internacional, e para tentar acalmar os irados pais com garantias de que seu governo não iria descansar até encontrar e libertar as crianças raptadas. Quando toda sua energia e paciência já estavam há muito esgotadas, foi a vez daquele velho em roupas aberrantes querer tomar seu tempo com espúrias alegações de que Voldemort, devidamente morto há tanto tempo, poderia estar retornando! E ele queria encontrar Harry Potter para lutar contra Voldemort! O mesmo Harry Potter que conseguira esquivar-se dele, Umbridge, vários professores e vinte aurores por 9 meses, sem que ninguém conseguisse captura-lo! Que aquele velho fizesse seus próprios milagres! Afinal, não era ele considerado o maior bruxo vivo? O maior de todos desde Merlin? Pois que usasse sua tão impressionante mágica e o deixasse em paz!

Mas não, depois do péssimo dia que tivera, ao invés de algum descanso, o que ele conseguia? Um dia ainda pior!

E ele nem precisou sair de casa para o mundo desabar sobre sua cabeça. Bastou abrir o Profeta Diário para que isso acontecesse. Três manchetes, apenas três manchetes na primeira página, mas o suficiente para por seu emprego em perigo!

COMENSAL FOGE DE AZKABAN E LECIONA EM HOGWARTS SEM NINGUÉM NOTAR!

TRAIDOR DOS POTTERS RECEBEU ORDEM DE MERLIN POR FINGIR A PRÓPRIA MORTE!

QUEM É O MAIOR CULPADO DOS DESASTRES RECENTES: DUMBLEDORE OU FUDGE?

-o0o-

Amélia Bones cumprira sua palavra à risca. Enquanto Fudge desperdiçava seu tempo tentando aplacar pais irados e um público revoltado, ela despejara veritaserum em Pettigrew e Crouch Jr., tomara os depoimentos de ambos, registrara tudo perante o Wizengamot e só não estava mais feliz por não ter encontrado Crouch Sr. para compartilhar da sorte do filho. Infelizmente, Junior confessara ter assassinado o pai e enterrado o corpo transfigurado em Hogwarts, pelo que Amélia teve prazer em fazê-lo receber um beijinho de dementador.

O caso de Pettigrew era um pouco mais complexo, e ela infelizmente teria que aguardar por um julgamento perante o Wizengamot antes de poder puni-lo merecidamente. Mas sua confissão já fora o suficiente para cancelar as buscas por Sirius Black, e naquele mesmo dia, se tudo corresse bem, Sirius seria liberado de todas as acusações e Pettigrew estaria, no mínimo, ocupando uma cela em Azkaban, mas Amélia queria mais, ela queria aquele verme liquidado de uma vez por todas.

-o0o-

Enquanto Sirius, agora um homem livre, se recupera de sua prolongada estadia em Azkaban com a ajuda de Remus, as crianças e os élfos estão bastante ocupados. Usando o livro de registros de Hogwarts, estão contatando todos os nascido-trouxas que conseguem: não só os que iriam começar no próximo ano mas também os ainda muito jovens e os de anos anteriores que haviam recusado Hogwarts ou nem foram contatados, e mesmo aqueles que cursaram Hogwarts e voltaram ao mundo não-mágico. A ideia por trás de tudo isso é a de que a magia é um dom por demais raro e poderoso para ser tão facilmente desperdiçado como vinha deixando o Ministério.

Quando o governo descobre já é tarde demais: as crianças já foram incorporadas ao grupo, seus pais mudaram-se e os mágicos não sabem como localizá-los, além de que Amélia faz greve branca na tarefa e, se consegue localizar alguém, acaba ajudando-os a esconderem-se melhor do governo mágico.

Mas não só as crianças estão sendo sondadas. Sirius e Harry utilizaram as propriedades ociosas de Blacks e Potters para fundar duas novas vilas mágicas, totalmente protegidas e fora do alcance do governo mágico, cada um deles depositário do segredo do charme Fidélio usado para escondê-las totalmente dos indesejáveis. Entregues a preço de custo e com financiamentos confortáveis, as casas, lojas e oficinas começaram a ser rapidamente ocupadas pelos nascidos no mundo normal, fossem mágicos ou pais de crianças mágicas, e mesmo alguns de origem mista ou puramente mágica, descontentes com o governo atual.

O mundo mágico britânico sofre uma verdadeira evasão de nascidos-trouxas e meio-sangues, e não sabe como lidar com isso. Faltam trabalhadores para as funções mais simples e de menor prestígio e salário. Também há escassez de élfos. Aos poucos governos locais democráticos são instituídos pelas próprias comunidades para tratar da organização básica de cada uma e dos relacionamentos entre elas, com uma distribuição justa de direitos e deveres. Vendo como até mesmo os élfos domésticos tinham direito a participar do governo, os duendes de Gringotts não demoram em abrir filiais nas novas comunidades e, depois de seis séculos, alguns chegam mesmo a voltar a morar sobre a superfície, adquirindo algumas das casas ofertadas a condições tão favoráveis!

Quando começa o novo ano letivo, Alvo não sabe que as crianças ainda estão por lá. Tudo o que vê é uma escola ainda semivazia, as novas matrículas ao nível mínimo de toda sua história. Está desesperado, sem saber que Voldemort era um problema já resolvido e, em seu desespero, revela em reunião do Wizengamot a existência da profecia e de que Harry Potter está destinado a enfrentar e derrotar um futuro renascido Voldemort, exigindo que todos os esforços do governo sejam destinados à sua procura.

-o0o-

Enquanto isso, a busca pelos horcruxes de Voldemort ganha impulsos inesperados. As crianças encontram um na Sala Precisa, quando resolvem usar os recursos da sala para pesquisar o assunto. Um segundo horcrux é encontrado no casebre dos Gaunts pelos inomináveis enquanto pesquisavam as origens do Senhor das Trevas. E um terceiro acaba sendo encontrado pelo élfos que Sirius pedira emprestado a Harry para limpar o antigo lar dos Blacks.

Apesar desses sucessos, o grupo ainda não sabe quantos mais restam, e progressos para arrancar esse conhecimento do homúnculo tinham andado lentamente. Apesar de fisicamente fraco, Voldemort ainda era mentalmente e magicamente poderoso, e mesmo as semanas de privação sensorial sob efeito da Poção da Morte em Vida diminuíram esse poder o suficiente.

-o0o-

A situação do governo e do mundo mágico britânico tradicional começa a ficar insustentável quando o Beco Diagonal começa a perder seus lojistas mais tradicionais, incluindo Ollivander, Malkins e Fortescue, e a vila de Hogsmeade simplesmente desaparece. Ficaram muitos querendo mandar, e ninguém querendo obedecer, de forma que o governo praticamente tornou-se uma ficção só existente no papel. Inúmeros decretos foram propostos, votados e aceitos tentando remediar a extrema situação, mas não havia ninguém disposto a cumprir esses éditos ou a forçar seu cumprimento. O que não importava muito, porque ninguém era capaz de encontrar as pessoas que deveriam obedece-los.

Alvo está tão preocupado quanto o Ministro. Ele tentara reformular a Ordem da Fênix, mas não só recebera mais negativas que ingressantes; como parte desses ingressantes acabou se desligando e sumindo em poucos dias. E Hogwarts estava funcionando agora com apenas um quarto dos alunos esperados, mal conseguindo pagar suas contas e consumindo rapidamente as poucas reservas.

Aos poucos, a falta de manutenção começa a se fazer notar: o próprio prédio do Ministério começa a ter problemas, bem como a rede floo e várias outras funcionalidades. Amélia tenta uma última vez salvar ao menos um pouco da antiga sociedade ao sugerir que o governo se abra à participação de todos, dando justa representação a cada uma das classes e espécies mágicas. Ela não esperava muito dessa tentativa, servindo mais como pretexto para sua demissão, logo acompanhada por dois terços da corporação. O golpe fatal ocorreu dois dias depois, quando Saint Mungos acaba também desaparecendo para a população mágica não revolucionária.

-o0o-

Em uma terça-feira de outubro dois inomináveis comparecem à Azkaban. Pouco depois os irmãos Lestranges são declarados mortos. No dia seguinte, eles estão lá novamente, Bellatrix assina documentos tomando posse dos bens deixados por ambos e, à tarde, é declarada morta. No dia seguinte Sirius Black e os inomináveis estão em Gringotts reclamando posse dos bens, mas levando apenas uma pequena taça de lá.

-o0o-

No esvaziado Wizengamot, Dumbledore e seus poucos aliados foram forçados a se retirarem, banidos pela agora majoritária ala ultraconservadora liderada por Lúcio Malfoy. Com o governo agora em suas mãos, Lúcio elegeu-se Ministro, colocou Norbert Nott como chefe do Wizengamot, instituiu o 'Estado de Emergência' e rapidamente aprovou leis decretando a imediata absolvição e soltura de todos os aliados da causa purista retidos em Azkaban. Todos os nascidos-trouxas e meio-sangues foram declarados traidores da sociedade mágica, sujeitos à execução imediata e confisco total de bens e propriedades. Se o preconceito contra os seres mágicos menos puros de sangue atingiu seu máximo, nada se comparava ao que queriam fazer contra os desprovidos de magia: declará-los como não humanos, e considera-los uma espécie invasora a ser caçada e exterminada livremente devido sua alta taxa de reprodução estar causando danos ao ambiente e ao equilíbrio natural das espécies.

Esse (antes) polêmico assunto estava entrando em pauta quando a sessão foi interrompida pelo que, para eles, pareceu ser o mais forte terremoto já registrado na região de Londres. No entanto, o fenômeno não era natural como pensaram a princípio, mas provocado um andar abaixo pelos inomináveis, que sequer se preocupavam com a farsa que se tornara o Legislativo mágico.

De posse de todos os horcrux de Voldemort e do homúnculo que ele agora habitava, os inomináveis haviam marcado coincidentemente para o mesmo dia a remoção final daquelas aberrações de nosso mundo.

Na sala destinada ao estudo daquele que talvez fosse o mais misterioso dos artefatos mágicos, o Véu da Morte, a quase totalidade dos membros do Departamento de Mistérios realizava um poderoso ritual visando enfraquecer a ligação entre o fragmento de alma habitando a cicatriz de Harry Potter e o corpo do menino, que se encontrava preso deitado sobre uma grande rocha colocada no meio da sala.

A etapa final do ritual consistiu em os inomináveis deixarem algumas das amigas do garoto conversar rapidamente com ele, visando fortalecer os laços entre o menino e este mundo para que o fragmento de alma de Voldemort o abandonasse sem leva-lo junto. Algumas promessas foram rapidamente trocadas, e os inomináveis fizeram o possível para garantir a privacidade dos jovens, mas o rubor geral que acometeu o grupo e o sorriso pateta que o menino mostrava após a rápida conversa deixavam poucas dúvidas sobre o teor da mesma.

Assim que as meninas se afastaram do pequeno herói, os inomináveis flutuaram o homúnculo e seus horcruxes inanimados, dirigindo-os em direção ao véu. À medida que os objetos aproximavam-se do véu, era cada vez mais visível a dor e o sofrimento pelo qual passava o garoto.

A cicatriz em forma de raio, que já estava bastante vermelha e nítida, começou a sangrar profusamente. Flutuar o homúnculo e os horcruxes em direção ao véu, inicialmente uma tarefa fácil, começou a exigir cada vez mais poder dos inomináveis, mostrando por parte dos objetos uma resistência crescente ao iminente perigo.

Foi então, quando os magos e bruxas estavam chegando ao limite de suas forças, que Harry voltou sua cabeça para a direção em que suas amigas abraçavam-se umas às outras, desesperadas com o extremo da situação pela qual o garoto passava. Após aquele último olhar para elas, Harry soltou um grito lancinante e usou de toda sua afeição, amor até, por aquelas meninas para expulsar o fragmento de Voldemort contido em seu corpo.

Sua cicatriz abriu completamente, e aquele fragmento, junto com o homúnculo e todos os demais horcruxes, subitamente cessaram toda resistência e dispararam para o Véu a grande velocidade. Voldemort estava finalmente liquidado! Mas a energia acumulada durante o processo e repentinamente liberada naquele ato final causou uma enorme repercussão mágica que colocou o exausto garoto e muitos outros que o acompanhavam inconscientes, estremecendo as próprias bases do edifício.

-o0o-

Mesmo com todo o caos causado pela eliminação completa de Voldemort, ainda assim madame Bones recebeu de um dos inomináveis o sinal pelo qual tanto aguardava. Em poucos minutos suas forças haviam tomado conta de todas as entradas e saídas do prédio do Ministério, subjugando todos que encontravam pelo caminho que não pertencessem ao grupo que se reunira no Departamento de Mistérios. A mais rápida e radical revolução mágica de todos os tempos estava concluída, e era agora hora de colocar a casa em ordem.

Dois dias depois Harry Potter estava recuperado de todo trauma pelo qual passara, e com a companhia de madame Bones, a nova Ministra da Magia, e seus aurores, tomou posse completa do controle sobre Hogwarts de um desanimado e debilitado Dumbledore que, após descobrir a extensão plena dos acontecimentos e como tudo havia acontecido sem (ou apesar de) seus esforços, resolveu que era tempo de se aposentar e viver o tempo que lhe restava em relativo isolamento.

Harry e seu grupo iniciaram reformas imediatas na escola com tamanha naturalidade e eficiência que, para espanto do menino, ele se viu inesperadamente na posição de reitor efetivo da milenária instituição de ensino quando até mesmo professores e membros da Comissão de Avaliação do Ensino passaram a pedir sua opinião sobre tudo. E seu desempenho foi tão positivo que ele acabou sendo formalmente instituído como reitor pouco depois. Consultando alunos e seus pais, professores, Conselho Diretor (o novo, reorganizado após a exclusão dos membros condenados) e a Comissão de Avaliação, o grupo reformulou toda a escola: currículo, regras e diretivas, sistema de punição e premiação, matrículas, mensalidades, apoio a nascidos-trouxas, tudo passou por uma completa revisão para tornar a escola apta a receber todos os seres mágicos, mesmo os não humanos, e dar-lhes a educação mais abrangente e completa possível. Desnecessário dizer que Binns, Trelawney e Snape foram imediatamente considerados inúteis à nova instituição que as mudanças criavam.

Mudanças semelhantes foram efetuadas no governo mágico, com grandes resultados. Uma meritocracia foi instituída para os cargos de carreira no Ministério, no lugar do nepotismo e elitismo até então vigente, enquanto que a liderança do Executivo e os cargos Legislativos (Wizengamot) passaram a ser eletivos, sem nenhuma restrição quanto à origem ou riqueza dos candidatos.

Mais do que uma mera vitória contra as forças do mal, dessa vez a sociedade mágica como um todo sentia a energia de uma completa revitalização e renovação, com direitos e liberdades garantidos para todos.

-o0o-

Harry James Potter acabara se tornando o mais novo diretor de Hogwarts de todos os tempos, aos 15 anos de idade e, ao final, também o de mais longa duração, permanecendo no cargo até seu 165º aniversário, quando se retirou para curtir as quase quatro centenas de penta e hexa-netos, passando a se dedicar a escrever livros para crianças e jovens a partir das estórias que contava e recontava aos pequeninos, que muito o auxiliaram no processo.

Nunca se casou, tendo sido incapaz de decidir por uma única dentre tantas garotas sensacionais que conhecera, mas teve relacionamentos abertos com muitas delas, e muitos filhos desses relacionamentos, e não cansava de dizer a todos que se considerava um dos mais felizes seres humanos de todos os tempos.

 **Nota do Autor:** Obrigado a todos por terem lido esta pequena história. Espero que tenha sido divertido. Se puder, deixe um comentário dizendo o que você achou. Estou tentando melhorar minhas habilidades de escrita e apreciarei qualquer crítica ou incentivo. Desculpe se a falta de casamento o frustrou alguém, eu simplesmente não consegui escolher uma das meninas acima dos outras.


End file.
